Independence
by Raxius
Summary: During Euphemia's proposed SAZ talks The Enterprise crashes in the Tokyo settlement. Will the Enterprise crew manage to escape? How will the Code Geass World survive this new encounter. On hiatus at this point ...
1. Chapter 1

Independence

By: C.C. and Raxius

*Hey! This is C.C. talkingXD This is my first story involving Star trek, so cut me a bit of slack. Raxius sent me a PM asking if I would help write a crossover, and I said okay, so here's our first chapter. I hope that you all like itXD*

Disclaimer – I don't own Code Geass All affaltions are owned by Bandai and Sunrise . I also don't own Star Trek all Affaltions is owned by Paramount.

Lelouch was sitting in his room at the Ashford Academy, thinking about Euphie's 'special zone' proposal. He was stuck in a terrible situation with this move of hers. For one, it's a zone that was made for equality for the Japanese, so they should support it for that big reason, but also, it would be against them in a way that the public wouldn't see. If they choose to go for the zone, they're still for equality, but it's on their terms. They'll be forced to disarm, so it's either equality and give up, or go against it and end the Black Knights. Either way, they're screwed, so he had to come up with something, fast.

'What am I going to do? Euphie, I had things planned out, I knew what I was going to do, but you came and put this….act on me, one that's nearly impossible to react against!'

He thought on it a while, then started to come up with a plan, a brilliant plan to make things go his way, once again.

Meanwhile, the Black Knights were discussing the same matter.

"Do you really think that this special zone is what they make it out to be?" asked Tamaki, swinging around a bottle of beer as he sat down, half drunk.

"It's suppose to be for equality for the Japanese, a place where they can live as equals to the Britannians."

"Those Brits don't know a thing about equality!" said Kallen. "You can't just accept their word for it! For all we know, it could be some sort of trap!"

"There's that," said Deithard, "but if we go against it, we're against equality."

"Then lets support it," said Ohgi, sitting down with his arms crossed.

"But, if it's not a trap, there's also the fact that if we accept peace on their terms, we'll be forced to disarm," said Deithard, scanning the faces of the Black Knights in the room to see if anyone would counter anything he said.

"That is a problem," said Rakshata, twirling her pipe around.

"But the public won't go for that. They'll say that if we're against the zone, we're against equality, and there'll be a rebellion against the Black Knights," said Ohgi, looking at Diethard.

"So, what do you propose we do, go for the zone and give up the Black Knights ability to fight for freedom?" asked Deithard, raising his voice.

"No, but we can't go against it! I think that we should negotiate with the Britannians, and make a deal with them!" he suggested, waiting to see what everyone would think about his idea.

Everyone considered it, but Kallen was the one who spoke up. "They probably won't be willing to negotiate, but we can try. I just can't help but wonder what Zero will think about the idea."

"It seems like an interesting notion, but like Kallen said, Britannians won't be willing to negotiate," said Zero, walking into the room, C.C. following close behind.

"Oh, Hiya, Zero! Glad you could join us!" said Tamaki with a stupid smile, drunk.

Lelouch ignored him, and continued on with what he had to say. "Besides, when you can come up with plans like me, there's no need for a negotiation," he said, grinning slyly under the mask.

"I take it you have a plan?" asked Ohgi.

"Yeah! I knew that my buddy, Zero, would come up with something!" he said, Lelouch still ignoring him.

"So, what's your plan?" asked Kallen.

Lelouch proceeded to tell them his plan, and they all started to prepare for the day that they would establish the Special Zone.

Euphie sat down in a chair next to her brother, the First Prince Odysseus. He looked over at Euphie, who was looking out, waiting for her Lelouch to come in his Zero form to represent the Black Knights.

"Euphemia, it's time," said Odysseus, looking over at his sister, Euphie.

She sighed, then stood up, trying to accept that Zero would not be coming, when they heard the person over the speakers speak.

"Oh, wait! There he is, on that Knightmare!" they said as he came into view, riding in the hand of the Knightmare, wind blowing back his cape.

Euphemia's face suddenly lit up at the sight of him. "Oh, he did come!" she yelled out, running in his direction.

"Greetings, Princess Eu-"

He was cut off. A giant vibration was put throughout the sky, and he fell onto the stage for the zone.

"Zero!" yelled Euphie, running to aid him.

As soon as she got there, she got down on her knees and tried to help him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, looking at the sky, and something started to form. "What's that?"

The crowd started to look up on it, wondering what was going on. You could hear their voices. "What's going on?" "Is it a Terrorist attack?" "Does Zero have anything to do with this?" "No, he's for Japan, not against it!"

Everyone looked up and saw something start to form.

"Is this some sort of trick?" asked General Darlton.

"No! This isn't me!" said Lelouch, more susprised than ever about the sight.

Then, a hole started to appear, a wormhole, and something was coming through it, something that looked like a ship crashing through, out of control and unable to properly land.

The crowd started to scream, running and abandoning the area, which was a smart move, seeing that was where the starship Enterprise made its crash landing.

*There will be more about the ship and those characters later, but I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Star Trek All rights are owned by Paramount. And I also don't own Code Geass

All rights are owned by Bandai and Sunrise.

On with the show.

**1 Hour 45 Minutes 6 seconds ago.**

_Captain's log Stardate 253.914 The Enterprise is on course for the Velios system to catolg Exploding Stars. My Location Gym Room 2._

In a room filled with Gym equipment and excerise machines, crew members were exercising on the equipment. James T. Kirk was pulling weights per the orders of Dr. Mccoy.

"1, 2, 3, 4," said Mccoy as Kirk did the exercise. He quickly got tired, but Mccoy kept pushing forward "Come on ,Jim! We'll get you in shape in no time."

Kirk at this point was a little bit upset at this remark. "I am not fat Bones"

Mccoy responded gently, "Jim I've seen you eat a entire plate of food in less than five minutes."

{flashback}

Kirk took a plate and filled his plate full of Fried chicken, Mashed Poatoes, Green Beans, and Corn bread, then began to eat all of it up. The chicken was picked off so badly that not even the bones were edible. He quickly took the rest and dumped it into his mouth.

{Flashback Ends}

Kirk, embarrassed by the memory, said "Was it necessary to bring it up Bones?"

Mccoy said "Well, it's better that you learn than you having obesity, Jim."

Kirk sighed and said "Don't remind me. Don't remind me at all."

A few hours later, The Enterprise was making a record of an exploding star noticed, but instead of exploding, it changed into a black hole of some kind. What they didn't know was that this was going to be trouble, trouble with a capital T.

"Anaylis, Mr. Spock" replied Captain Kirk upon entering the bridge.

From his console, Spock reports "Sensors are reading gravimetric fluctuations, Captain. Most unusual ones."

Kirk asked "Unusual in what way? Specify, Spock"

Spock replied, "Nothing I have seen before, Captain."

Kirk turned to the view screen and said "What is it exactly, Mr. Spock?"

Spock replied "It is like a Time displacement, but it does not have a discernible event horizon."

Chekov said " Captain, navigational charts are unable to give specific coordinates on the object "

Kirk replied "So, if anyone even attempts to go in there, they'll be blind as a bat."

Spock looked over at Kirk with a curious look. "Blind as a bat, captain?"

Kirk just shrugged and said "Old earth expression."

Spock brushed it off, and continued to look at his scanner. "The phenomenon does not have a definable center or outer edge," he said, not looking away from the scanner.

"What exactly are you telling me?" asked Kirk.

Before Spock could say anything, Chekov replied, "I'm reading a coherent tetrion beam scanning us."

"Where it is coming from, Mr. Chekov," asked Kirk, arms behind his back.

Chekov replied, "Unknown sir."

"Captain, there's a Displacement wave moving toward us," said Spok, growing a concerned tone in his voice.

Kirk quickly said, "Lt. Uhura, put it on Viewer," and she did so.

What they saw shocked them. On the Viewer, they could see a wave of energy coming from the black hole.

"Shields up, Mr. Sulu! I want all engines on full reverse as we need to be far away from that thing!" Kirk ordered his men with a demanding tone.

Sulu replied, "Aye sir," and started to work frantically to get the engines under control.

"Captain, we might be able to disperse it with the gravition particle field," suggested Spock, eagerness in his expression.

"Just do it," said Kirk, not really sure of what else they could do.

Kirk then pressed a button on his chair and said, "Condition Red! I repeat, Condition Red! All hands to your stations! Mr Sulu, Full Reverse!"

The Enterprise quickly started to move it's engines in reverse as Spock said, "Intating Gravition Field."

Everyone watched a blue energy pulse attempted to stop the energy wave, but it had no effect.

Uhura gasped and started to panic. "It's going to hit us!"

Kirk merely growled and said "ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The energy wave hit the Enterprise and caused the bridge to explode in sparks, and the console was sparking everywhere, out of control. Kirk was thrown out of his Chair and hit Sulu's panel, causing a massive gash in his forehead.

Sulu and Chekov were suffering post second degree burns, thanks to blow out, and Uhura and Spock were both unconicous with major injuries. The right side of his face was bleeding green.

The rest of the Ship was a mess, and many of the other crew personnel were injured as well. In Scotty's engine's, Scotty tried desperately to get the engine back up again.

"Come on, you bucket of bolts! Don't fail me now!" he said, wiping sweat from his brow.

Then, as if the ship didn't like the remark, a circuit blew up in Scotty's face, knocking him unconscious.

Without a functioning crew, the Enterprise slowly drifted into the wormhole, going through faster and faster and faster.

Until it reached the Code Geass Earth and Zero and Euphemia were about to have the SAZ talks, this is where they come in.

**Present Day**

The people looked down at the ship from wherever they were. The people on the stage, the evacuated people that were standing over to the side, and the ones watching on the TV screen were all amazed by the sight of the ship.

Everyone on the stage started to look at Zero. "Is this some kind of Terrorist trick?" yelled Darlton.

Lelouch did indeed have a plan, but this had nothing to do with it. "I swear, this wasn't me!" he yelled, just as shocked as the others to see it come from nowhere and land in the middle of the arena.

Euphemia looked from Zero to Darlton. "Please, Darlton. I don't believe that Zero would have anything to do with this!" she declared, standing back on her feet. "I suggest that you start a boarding party. We will continue this once matters are taken care of with this and the arena is cleared."

Her request seemed rational enough, so Darlton nodded, glared at Zero, then walked off to prepare the boarding party.

That's All for now

Until next time, Raxius out.


	3. Chapter 3

*Heyy-here's the next chappie! Please R&R! Enjoy!*

Chapter 3:

The Enterprise was seen to the people of Britannia and Japanese as a danger until further investigated. No one knew much about it, whether it was safe or even real. Most people believed that it was a trick caused by the Terrorists, but every Black Knight knew that it had nothing to do with them. In fact, the thought made them nervous. Why? Because they're not use to seeing something to advanced, so different from what they're use to. Even when they compare it to their most advanced Knightmare frames, there was no comparison.

Darlton was off preparing a team to investigate the scene, while Zero and Euphie were up on the stage, discussing the whole ordeal.

"Do you have any idea what's in there?" asked Euphie, in awe of the Enterprise, for she could not take her eyes off of it.

"If I had to guess, it would probably be some sort of alien life form. They did come out of a wormhole, and look at their advanced technology. Even we Britannians don't have anything like that," he replied, looking from the ship then to Euphie with his last few words.

"It must be really neat to get to do all of the things that they do," she said, envying the people she doesn't even know just a bit.

Lelouch looked back over at the ship, then over at Darlton, who was walking by with his boarding party.

"General," he said, walking to him, "as a supporter of the Special Administrative Zone and personal friend of Princess Euphemia, I demand that you take me down there with you."

General Darlton looked at him with surprise, then over at Euphemia. "Are you alright with this, Your Highness?" he asked, cautious of his decision.

Euphie looked up at Darlton with a determined look. "I believe that this will be a great way for us to earn the trust of the Black Knights."

Of course, Zero didn't intend on getting the trust of the Britannian Government, but things were going completely unplanned because of this strange ship coming out of nowhere to crash into the arena.

Though, Euphie wasn't done speaking. "But I would also like to accompany the two of you on there as well."

Lelouch and Darlton both looked at Euphie with surprise, worry hidden behind their eyes, though no one would be able to see Lelouch's anyways with his mask on.

Darlton was the first to speak. "Uh, are you sure, Princess? You should probably stay here with the guards, for your own safety-"

"If you and Zero can go down there, then so can I," she said, big, violet eyes gleaming with excitement and a large smile on her face. "You know, if you don't let me, I could just order you to let me."

He stopped to think about that. "I'm just trying to think as if I were your sister, Princess," he replied.

"General, maybe I could stop her from coming down there with us. Just give me a moment with her, and I might be able to talk some sense into her. You can go ahead down with your men, and I'll meet you down there with one of mine," Lelouch suggested, concerned for his little sister.

Darlton thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement. "Meet me down there, but you better not give me any reason not trust you, and if I find out that this is some sort of trick from you all-"

"It's not coming from the Black Knights, and I'm willing to bet my life on it. I have not ordered anything of the such," he assured Darlton.

He looked at Zero for a moment as he calmed down, nodded his head, then walked down with his men.

When Lelouch didn't go down with them, Euphie looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Zero, I thought you were going."

"I'll be going down there momentarily, but Darlton's not the only one who thinks that you shouldn't be going down there. I think that you should stay up here as well."

"But, Lelouch-"

"Euphie, we have no idea what could be down there. It could be dangerous."

"I don't care," said Euphie, determination in her eyes. He knew that there would be no more arguing with her now. Her mind was made up.

"Hmph. Fine. Be the stubborn little Euphie, but you know, Darlton was right," he said, starting to lead the way down to the ship.

"About what?" she asked, curiosity in her tone and expression as she followed closely behind.

"Cornelia would probably never forgive us for letting you come down here and letting you into what's considered a danger zone."

Euphie couldn't help but give a slight laugh at that idea. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her," but they both knew that she would find out one way or another, so they decided to just blame Darlton for it. At least Lelouch attempted to talk her out of it.

They started walking down towards the ship, but they didn't even have to go inside before they heard soldiers from Darlton's boarding party yelling.

"General, we've found Humans!" he yelled from the inside, loud enough to where they could hear him from outside of the ship.

Euphie and Lelouch looked at each other, and started to run towards the ship, though Lelouch was the last of the two to arrive at the scene due to lack of stamina.

"Darlton, where are they?" asked Euphie, looking over at him.

Darlton looked at Euphie then over at Zero, and back to Euphie. "We have found what looks like two humans, but one of them looks more like an elf."

"Why...(huf, huf)...why is..(huf)...that?" asked Lelouch, hands on his knees and head down as he tried to catch his breath.

Darlton looked back over at Zero, hesitating before speaking. "He has pointed ears."

This information all but overwhelmed Euphie. The idea of new people, possibly aliens, and some that may not even be human excited her to the point where she thought she would explode. Lelouch and Darlton had never seen a bigger smile on her face. Though she was trying her hardest to be professional about all of it, she was just too excited.

TBC? Please Review!

-Hope that you liked it!XD


	4. Chapter 4

Independence

By: C.C. and Raxius

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. All rights are owned by Paramount. And I also don't own Code Geass.

All rights are owned by Bandai and Sunrise.

*HeyXD BTW: Raxius and I both worked on this particular chapter, so I hope that you enjoy! Please R&R!*

On with the show.

Euphemia, Darlton, and Lelouch, otherwise known as Zero, made their way to where Darlton's boarding team was going to get inside the Enterprise. They used their Knightmares frames to land in the Enterprise's shuttle bay. Using an electric drill they forced the shuttle bay doors to open up.

The Trio arrived in the damaged shuttle bay with Darlton in his fifth generation Knightmare Frame, Zero in the fourth generation Burai, and finally, Euphemia in her siegfried. The other members of the team had already landed their Knightmares frames and had begun to search the Enterprise.

Zero took a look around the damaged hanger bay. Most of the shuttles already their were destroyed or permantley damaged, and there were wires and debris all over the place. It looked like the power had been cut off, at least, that's how it appeared to be.

Darlton looked around at the scene, then remarked, "Looks like they had one hell of a ride."

Zero remained silent at the comment, though he silently agreed. He could see that something had happened. It's just a mystery of what.

Then, they heard something coming.

Euphie turned to see what was coming. As soon as she saw it, her eyes got wider, and she was happy to see it. She pointed at the right.

"Look," she said, pointing at the Lancelot coming over to land in the shuttle bay. What had made her so excited about seeing the Lancelot, though, was the known information of its pilot, Suzaku Kururugi.

As soon as it landed, Suzaku quickly got out and looked over at Euphie with a concerned look. "Euphie, are you alright? What happened?"

As he walked in, he saw Zero, which stopped him right in his tracks. He knew something was wrong just by his presence.

"Zero, what the hell did you do? Tell me what you did!" said Suzaku, coming up towards him with his hand in a fist, but Euphie had stopped him before he could go any further.

"Zero did nothing, Suzaku," she said, trying to make him come to reason. "We were about to talk until this ship came in. As a personal friend of the Special Administrative Zone for the Japanese and myself, he will help me check out this vessel."

Both Lelouch's and Suzaku's eyes widen at that remark. For Lelouch, this goes way beyond what he was planning. He knew that he couldn't stop her, though, from the determination he saw in her eyes.

'I won't lose you again, Lelouch,' she thought to herself as she looked at the two of them.

After a moment of hesitation, Suzaku simply bowed and said "As you wish, my princess. May I request permission to join you?"

She giggled and replied, "Of course, my knight." She smiled at just the idea of Zero and Suzaku working together.

Meanwhile, on the Bridge an injured James T. Kirk was regaining consciousness. He had a broken arm, and still had a large gash on his forehead. He began moaning in pain from his injuries, but he could see well enough to know that most of his Bridge crew was either dead or unconscious.

'_I Need to see if Bones is still alive,'_ thought Kirk as he tried to move his body, but as he tried, he noticed something that shocked him.

The right side of Spok's face was all green with blood from his injury. Kirk desperatley wanted to get him to sickbay, but what about the rest of the crew? Sulu and Chekov look worse than Spock, and Uhura isn't looking much better either.

Kirk decided to get McCoy over to the Bridge and help out the injuried crewman …..if he's still alive, that is.

Meanwhile, the group walked through the corridors of the ship. Lelouch and Suzaku were both keeping their eyes on Euphie, who looked fascinated and in awe at what each door led to.

Their first stop was main engineering. They soon started to look around the room, which was a two deck tall room that housed the main reactor and the engineering core as well as a large, transparent grill that overlooked power conduits. The room had taken some pretty bad damage as a result of the energy wave attack on the Enterprise.

Suzaku was impressed by the sight of the ship and the advanced technology it contained.

"Wow. Lloyd would have loved this!" he said somewhat excited.

All of a sudden, they saw someone stirring. They all turned to look and saw that it was Montgomery Scott, who was still in shock from that circuit being blown in his face.

"Oi, what the devil happened?" asked Scotty in his Scottish Accent.

It was then that he noticed the group of people staring at him. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Scotty asked bluntly, though demanding.

Euphemia, most curious in this man, replied kindly, "My name is Euphemia Li Britannia, third Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family," she said, then pointed to Suzaku as she introduced him, "my personal knight, Suzaku," then to Zero and Darlton as she had done Suzaku, "and this is Zero and General Darlton." Both of them nodded to Scotty.

Lelouch looked over at Scotty, determination and eagerness in his expression behind his mask.

"Tell us the powers of this ship and the things that it can do," said Lelouch as he opened up an eyelid and the compartment opening in his mask to reveal his Geass, taking over his mind completely to get the information he wanted.

"The main reactor is powered by Dillithium crystals," he said, shocking the group with the comment.

Darlton looked over at him with the curiosity on his expression as he dared to ask, "What exactly are Dillithium crystals?"

Scotty looked over at him with the tranced look from the Geass power that overtook him, the command still seen in his eyes, and replied, "Dillithium mostly occurs as crystalline mineral Housed in a Dilithium crystal converter assembly. The crystals were used as a power source as well as a regulator. Dependency on that power meant the ship risked losing the ability to maintain an orbit, let alone use of their warp drive, when a number of dilithium crystals were drained of their power or became fused in their assembly. In other words, it's used to power the warp drive of this ship."

Euphemia, confused by what he said. looked over at him, growing more and more curious as everything happened. In her eyes, it was all an exciting adventure. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's a Warp drive?"

Scotty continued as before. "Warp drive is a is a technology that allows space travel at faster-than-light speeds. This is accomplished by generating warp fields to form a subspace bubble that envelops the Enterprise, distorting the local spacetime continuum and moving the ship at velocities that exceed the speed of light."

They were all shocked and amazed by what he was saying. They never imagined that kind of technology existed.

Lelouch had heard enough, so he deactivated the Geass on Scotty. When he snapped out of it, he suddenly felt dizzy and couldn't remember any of what had just happened.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Scotty, not remembering anything he just said.

"Nothing," Zero lied. "Nothing at all."

Euphemia looked concered at Scotty, then supicously at Lelouch, still at the moment unaware of his Geass powers.

Darlton and Suzaku both looked over at Scotty, trying to process everything about the Warp Drive, while Zero looked over at the two of them.

"What do you propose we do with him, General Darlton?" he asked, trying to form his plan from here, though he knew that he didn't have all of the information needed to complete it.

Darlton sighed as he stepped towards the injured Scotty, looking down at him with determined eyes. "He's injured, and there are probably more around here. I suggest he get some medical help while we search for other survivors."

Lelouch nodded, and then looked around, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Suzaku looked over at him with a curious look, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. "What do you believe happened, Zero?" he asked.

Lelouch looked over at him, a sly look on his face under the mask. "I believe that he said it, did he not?"

"Well, he said a bunch of stuff about some crystals and a Warp Drive, but I didn't really catch it all," he replied, unsure about everything that had to do with the Enterprise Ship.

Lelouch sighed, then looked up at the ceiling with his arms crossed. "He said that the ship was powered by Crystals known to them as dilithium cryatals, which mainly supplies the Warp drive. Do you remember what the Warp drive is?"

"Yeah, I caught that," replied Suzaku, giving him a look that said 'I'm not a scholar, but I'm not stupid, either.'

Lelouch continued on. "He said that using the crystals gave a risk of being able to maintain orbit because they depended on the crystals to power the ship, so it's simple. They were unable to keep control of the ship, and they ended up here."

"But, how did they end up here? How did them not being able to control put them here?" he asked, still not getting his whole answer.

"I'm still not fully informed about all of their advanced technology, but it could have been that when the subspace bubble enveloped the ship, instead of just going light speed, it zoomed them through the wormhole, but the problem with that theory is that they didn't come through at light speed," he said, attempting to figure it all out. "Though, like I said, I don't know everything about their advanced technology."

Suzkau wasn't really buying Zero's 'friendship' with the government at the moment. He figured that he had something going on up his sleeve. He thought it was weird, though, that he recognized his thought process, though he couldn't really place where he'd seen it before and why it seemed so familiar. He decided to dismiss it for the time being and just keep an eye on him, make sure that he's not alone with Euphemia.

In the meantime, Darlton was walking around the ship, trying to find other survivors for whatever happened. Euphemia was gazing around the ship in every room, just in complete awe of the place. She wouldn't know if the Earth became dust while she was in there.

Darlton just let her have her fun, and from time to time look over at her to make sure that she wasn't getting into any trouble.

It was then that in the corner of a room, he heard coughing, hard coughing, like someone with bronchitis.

"Darlton, did you hear that?" asked Euphemia, looking over at him.

Then, they heard it again, and both went running over towards the coughing to find a black man with silver hair pulled back in a braid. He wore the same kind of clothes as the other aliens, and for the split moment that they saw his eyes, they were yellow. There was a pool of blood sitting next to him, and he had some wounds, but they didn't seem as bad as they could have been. In Darlton's eyes, he was a lucky man.

"Princess Euphemia, stay here and care for him until I get back," he said, getting up and running back the other way to get some help.

Euphie looked over at him as he ran off, then with confidence, looked over at the injured man, who seemed fairly large, but not from fat. He was just tall and full of muscle.

He coughed again, then stroked his face to try and comfort him.

"It's alright. You're safe now. We're going to get you some medical help," she said, looking over at his wound, which already looked better than it did. Not a whole lot better, but just enough for her to notice.

"That (cough) isn't nec(cough) necessary," he said, holding his hand up to cough into. His cough even seemed better. Again, not drastically, but noticeably better than it was.

"Of course it is!" Euphemia argued. "You've got several injuries, and you're coughing like crazy! For crying out loud, you're sitting next to a pool of blood!"

The man laughed, though Euphie didn't really know why. She just dismissed it as him being injured and from his amount of blood loss.

Kirk was also having trouble, for he couldn't find McCoy anywhere, though he wasn't able to get much of anywhere from having to crawl everywhere. He was lucky, though, to have been heard, because right as Darlton was running to find someone to help their unknown man with Euphemia, he heard him crawling around, trying to find a way to stand.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" cried out Darlton, looking around the room with curious eyes, and that's when he saw Kirk on the ground.

Kirk looked at him in confusion. "Who are you?" he asked, politely, yet demanding.

"I'm General Darlton. Are you hurt?" he asked, kneeling down next to him to see his wounds.

"Yeah," answered Kirk, trying to stand up with a chair.

"Here, I'll carry you out," said Darlton. "You're not the only one on this ship that I need to get help to. Do you know who's in charge of the ship?"

Kirk looked at him with a concerned face that was also determined and serious. "I am. I'm Capitan James T. Kirk," he said as he started to fall back to the ground, but Darlton was able to reach him before he landed on the ground.

"I'm going to carry you out and get you some medical help. Maybe you can help shed some light on all of this," said Darlton, grabbing his arms and puling them to the front of him to try and carry him on his back.

"Thank you, General," said Kirk, looking at the back of Darlton's head.

Darlton nodded, than firmly replied, "There's nothing to thank me for."

Meanwhile, Euphie was still with the strange man, who was now almost completely healed in an unknown way. She was dumbfounded by the sight of his miraculous recovery.

"Sir, how is it that you've healed?" she asked, toughing the places that were once open gashes on his skin from his wounds.

He smiled as he got up on his knees. "I'm just able to heal. It's just who I am," he said, looking down at the ground, then up at Euphemia.

The moment he saw her, he was baffled by her. He thought she was just absolutely beautiful.

"Why, hello there," he said, trying to seem smooth, yet not completely obvious about it. "Do you have a name?"

Euphie giggled at his remarks. "I'm Princess Euphemia, but call me Eupie," she replied, looking up at him.

'Oh, man, a Princess! I hit the jackpot,' he thought with a big smile on his face.

"Do you have a name?" asked Euphie, looking at him with curious eyes.

"I'm C4," he answered.

"Hm, well, C4, since you don't need any medical help, would you care to lead the way out for me?"

C4 stood up, then grabbed Euphie's to assist her. "I would be happy to," he replied with a smile on his face.

TBC? Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Independence 5

Disclaimer: I don't Own Star Trek all rights go to Paramount. I don't own Code Geass either all rights go to Sunrise and Bandai.

On with the Show.

**Outside of the Enterprise wreckage site 90 miles awaywere a set of Knightmare **

**Frames protected by the trees.**

"What do you think is going on there?" asked Kallen, her hands gripping tightly on the controls of the Guren.

"I don't know, Kallen. For all we know this could be a trap," replied Ohgi, unsure himself of what was going on. He just knew that he had to wait for his orders.

"Aw, come on guys! Can't we just go in and look?" asked Tamaki, laidback as ever as he groaned about having to wait.

"And be killed by the Britannians in the first minute baka?" said Todoh, curious himself but unsure about going against orders.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki replied, insulted by the remark.

"It means stay down and shut the hell up, you idiot, and wait for Zero's signal!" Kallen yelled, tired of Tamaki being a jackass.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if we miss all the fun," said Tamaki, looking sour faced at the prospect of waiting.

Meanwhile at the Viceroy's Palace...

Cornelia was on the phone, discussing plans with the Second Prince Schenizel regarding the effects of the SAZ.

"Schenizel, I don't believe that this Special Admistration for the Elevens will work," Cornelia remarked to her half brother. "Please don't misunderstand me, I care about my sister, but she's naïve and doesn't know politics. This will only be another attempt for terrorists to gain a foothold.

Schenizel simply chuckled and replied with a smile on his face, "I have faith in Euphemia's new program, and I believe as family you should too."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes and replied, "But, Schenizel...," but before she could continue, Guilford came in during their conversation.

"Excuse me, your highness," started Guilford, "pardon my interrupttion, but there is something you should see."

She looked over at Guilford, narrowing her eyes again. "Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness," he replied, knowing the conversation he was interrupting.

"Hold on one moment, Schnizel," Cornelia said before putting the phone down to speak to her Knight. "What is the problem, Guilford?"

"It has to do with the Special Zone, Your Highness," he said, trying to hold a straight face.

Corneila, shocked for a moment, put the phone back up to her ear and spoke to her brother. "We'll have to continue this later."

Obivously hearing the news, Schenziel replied, "I expect we will dear sister," and hung up.

Having hung up the phone, she looked back up at Guilford. "What's going on with the SAZ rally?"

The bespeactled, dark haired, slender young man replied, "Aprrox 30 minutes ago, a spaceship crashed right into the ground while Zero and Princess Euphemia were about to meet. It's on the Television right now."

Cornelia reached for the remote and turned it on to find exactly what Guilford had described. The news reports of the ship crashing into the ground were all over the place.

As she listened, she began to worry about Euphie. She had doubted the Special Zone of hers in the first place, but now there's THIS.

Guilford's cell phone cell rang and what he heard made his face turn as white as a sheet.

"Princess Cornelia, when our teams boarded the alien vessel, it has become apparent that Princess Euphemia has gone with them."

Cornelia's expression went from interested and thoughtful to concerned and freaked. "What?" she said before more information could reach her ears.

"And apparently, the Terrorist leader Zero is there as well."

Only one single world was said so loudly even the janitor heard it.

"WHAT?" she repeated, the shock and concern on her face increasing. "You mean to tell me that Euphie decided to go on the ship that we have no information on with a Terrorist?" she was more than concerned for Euphie, but outraged at Darlton for allowing this to happen in the first place.

"Y-yes, Your Highness. She was the one who authorized the boarding party in the first place," Guilford replied, knowing that an angry Cornelia wasn't good.

"And what does she have in trusting Zero at all?" asked Cornelia, looking down at the floor then back at the news report.

"I honestly cannot say, Your Highness," Guilford meekly replied.

Cornelia sighed, then looked over at Guilford and said, "Guilford, prepare the Gloucestors. We're going over there."

"Yes your Highness" said Guilford with determination.

Back to the Enterprise where Darlton was carrying Kirk and Kirk was not doing well with an infected gash on his forehead, internal bleeding, and was speaking about a person that Darlton didn't know named McCoy.

He sought to do the only logical thing he could do. He had to take him outside to the Hangar bay and a let a hosptial team treat him. That's all that this guy needed, medical help.

He went to still ruined Hangar bay and looked at all of the soliders there, then started yelling for Kirk to get the medical help needed.

"Get a medical team here, on the double!" Darlton demanded the soldiers.

Very quickly, a medical team came to take the injured Captain, allowing Darlton to take a break from carrying him on his back.

Kirk was delirious at this point as he thought of McCoy. At this point in time, his eyes were slowly shutting.

"Bones, Bones," Kirk moaned with a pained look on his face.

Darlton decided to leave and find this McCoy, hoping that Kirk would be alright.

As he returned to the corridor, he was shocked to find Zero there.

"Hello, general. Did I startle you?" said Lelouch, smirking under his mask with his legs crossed in front of him as he leaned over on the wall.

Darlton stopped in his tracks at the sight of him, then narrowed his eyes at the Terrorist. "Don't try and play cute with me! The Princess may trust you, but I don't," he replied.

"It doesn't matter if you hate me or not general," said Zero, standing up straight, uncrossing his legs, and crossed his arms. "Euphemia wants to honor this alliance, and I will do my part to help the Japanese."

Zero started to get up and walk off, and as he brushed past Darlton, he whispered, not really trying to make him hear but was hoping that he would. "Yes, that's what worries me."

The sickbay was a complete and total mess thanks to the crash, the vital signs monitor was damaged because of a power surge which caused a burnout, the medical supplies were broken, the liquids were spilling everywhere, and finally, we're lead to Dr. Leonard McCoy, who is in the back of a wall.

McCoy finally awoke and witnessed the damage done to his beloved sickbay, at was wide eyed at the sight of the destruction and damage that was done.

"Dear Lord, what just happened here?" he asked out loud, knowing that there wasn't anyone around to answer.

McCoy got up, though he slightly struggled, and began to look for a hypospray. He found one in the wreckage, opened up the hypospray vial, went to the puddle of liquids, took the vial, and got a full sample in there. He decided to go to Engineering and help Scotty down there, and so taking the hypospray, he left for Main Engineering.

As McCoy started to go to Engineering, Zero and Darlton had finally found sickbay and were about to go inside until they saw McCoy come out.

At the sight of him, they quickly hid behind a wall and watched as he left for Engineering, but they didn't know he was going there at the moment.

"This could be this McCoy that the Captain was talking about," said Darlton in a whisper, peering around the corner at him.

"We should probably follow him," said Zero, trying to stay hidden but still see while Darlton was in front of him.

"For once, I agree with you," said Darlton, and with a nod and agreement, they left to follow McCoy.

That's about it for this chapter, and good news; for the month of January, the total number of hits is 505; please keep up the support.

Until Next time Raxius out.

Hope you liked it guys; be looking for the next update! Please Review! ~C.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Independence 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. All rights are owned by Paramount. And I also don't own Code Geass.**

All rights are owned by Bandai and Sunrise.

*This chapter was written by both Raxius and myself, C.C. I hope that you all like this next chapter, and reviews are appreciatedXD

On with the show

A 360 degree view shows the U.S.S. Enterprise crashed landed at the SAZ rally.

McCoy went deck after deck until he got to his destination, and he never noticed Zero and Darlton following him. When he finally saw Main Engineering he was shocked at the damage done to it.

"My god, what a mess!" said Dr. McCoy, eyeing the mess of the Main Engineering.

He then noticed Scotty just standing there, looking at nothing, staring with a dull look on his face.

He went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder."Scotty? Scotty, can you hear me? Scotty?"

When talking didn't work, he tried snapping his fingers, but so far nothing worked. As a last attempt, he took his hypospray and shoved it in Scotty's arm, making his expression return to normal.

He sighed as he looked over at McCoy. "Thanks for that, lad. I really needed it."

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you could've moved well?" asked McCoy, a little upset.

"Well, maybe you should be in front of a huge machine next time," Scotty irritably replied.

"I'm a doctor, not a engineer, but what the hell happened?" asked McCoy with a curious look.

"Let me look," said Scotty as he went over to the engineering board where a big pile of smoke came out of it, causing Scotty to cough.

"Well {cough}, the bad news is the warp drive is a hopeless pile of junk, but thankfully the impulse engines aren't too badly off. We might be able to do something with them.{cough}The main power sustained heavy damage. It will take a while to get repaired, though I'll try to get in backup power to compensate for the damages the ship has taken {cough}," Scotty said, his face full of dust.

"What about Jim? Do you know where he is?" McCoy asked with concern in his expression.

"I have no idea where Captain Kirk is, Doctor. All communication lines are cut, so I have no way of contacting him to find out," said Scotty, worried by the fact.

"Damn it! All to hell man! Just how did we get into this mess?" McCoy asked, mad beyond what he could bear.

"I don't know, lad, but I do know that, unless we find repairs soon, the Enterprise may never fly in space again," said Scotty.

A grim silence had befallen the Doctor and the Engineer.

Divider

Little did McCoy and Scotty know that this whole time, they were being spied on.

Darlton and Zero looked at each other, trying to make sense of everything they've just heard.

"Well, what do you make of that?" Darlton asked Zero, a look of confusion on his face.

"I think that they have some repairs to make before they're ever going to make it out of here," Zero replied, still without complete knowledge of the Enterprise ship. "I would say that the other one that McCoy calls Scotty is the engineer. He would probably be the one to fix the ship and get them on their way home."

"Do you expect for them to go home, Zero?" asked Darlton, eyeing him in the most curious manner.

"I would have assumed so, General. Did you have something else in mind?"

Darlton sighed as he looked back at the scene of Scotty and McCoy. "It would not be my decision. It will depend on what Princess Cornelia decides, and she may even have to go and advise from the Emperor himself. People from a foreign planet are a big deal, and I don't know of the Princess alone can make decisions regarding this."

"So, what do you think will end up happening to the ship and its crew?" Zero asked, looking over at Darlton.

Darlton hesitated as he took a moment to think about his answer. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

Divider

"You know, you're quite the charmer," said Princess Euphemia, giggling at the questionable character of C4.

C4 smiled at her comment. "Why, thank you, Your Highness. It's my greatest honor to be in the presence of a Princess."

Through this whole time, C4 has attempted to lead the Princess out of the ship, but he honestly has no idea what the heck he's doing and where the heck he's going. He just knew that the longer he had with her, the larger of a chance he would have of getting her.

"Mr. C4, are you sure that you know where it is you're going? We've been going through here for quite a bit of time, and I don't remember it taking me this long to get in there to help you," said Euphie, stepping around some of the wreckage of the ship.

"Well," said C4, "it seems that the wreckage of the crash landing and such has made the ship look differently than I remember it, so I'm having difficulty finding my way through."

Of course, C4 was lying through his teeth, but Euphie didn't know that. It was believable enough that he didn't have to tell the truth, along with the fact that she was a naive Princess, and anyone that knew her at all would be able to tell you that. It just happens that it was one of the first things that C4 picked up about the Princess.

"Princess Euphemia!" yelled a familiar voice from down the hall. "Princess Euphemia!"

"Oh, I think that's Guilford, which means that my Sister's here," said Euphie as she picked up her skirt and walked over more wreckage. "I'm over here, Guilford!"

"Guilford, that's her Knight, right?" asked C4 as he took her hand to help.

"Yes. Cornelia is probably not too far away," Euphie replied as Guilford walked into the room.

"Princess Euphemia, the Viceroy has asked for you outside of the ship," said Guilford, looking at her, and then over at C4. "Your Highness, who is this?"

"Oh, this is C4. He's become a good friend of mine. Darlton went off to find him some help, but he didn't need any, so he's been trying to lead me out of the ship," she replied with a smile on her cheery face.

He examined the large figure of C4, then took Euphemia's hand to lead her out. "Your sister would like to speak with you."

"Alright, but we don't have to rush," she said, nearly falling over her feet from where Guilford was dragging her, C4 following closely behind.

'I wonder if her sister's as hot as she is,' C4 asked himself in his head. 'I guess I'll find out soon, but which should I target? I guess that'll have to wait for a decision until I meet her Highness Princess/Viceroy Cornelia.'

As soon as they came out, Cornelia and Suzaku were waiting for them near the entrance of the ship.

Cornelia was the first to speak. "Euphemia li Britannia, what the heck were you thinking, going into a possibly very dangerous area? If it's as bad as it could be, you could've been killed!" Cornelia scolded.

Suzaku just looked at her with a look of relief to know that his Princess was safe, but was shocked to see C4 walk out behind her.

"Whoa, this is weird," he said, taking a look around the scene.

"Who are you?" asked Suzaku, getting defensive.

C4 didn't even hear him from being so preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"You should think next time you decide to do something stupid," said Cornelia, starting to calm down a bit at the fact that she was out and alive, safe and sound.

"I'm sorry, Sister, but I had to make decisions. I was in charge here, and I felt it necessary that I should go inside with Darlton and the others. Wouldn't you have done the same?" she asked.

"Hm, I guess that you're right, but your safety is all that matters to me when it comes to situations like this. Next time, you're to contact me immediately, and I will handle it. Is that understood, Euphie?" said Cornelia, stern yet caring at the same time.

"Alright."

Cornelia nodded, then looked up at C4, who was standing behind her.

"And who is this?" she asked, looking up at the strange figure of C4.

"Hm?" he said, looking down at her. "Oh, I do apologize. Euphie, is this the sister that you were speaking of?"

"Mm-hm," she replied. "This is my sister, Cornelia li Britannia. Sister, this is my friend, C4."

'Man, she is fine!' C4 thought to himself.

"Are you one of the survivors, C4?" Cornelia asked sternly.

"Yes, mam, I am," he replied, a smile on his face. 'This planet is full of girls like Euphie!'

Cornelia examined him, then turned to look at Suzaku. "Kururugi, take C4 over with the other survivors. Though he's not injured, we still need to have them all in one place."

'What? Oh, man, they're not taking me to the other, are they?'

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Suzaku with a salute and started to head over to C4.

"Wait, I can help you," he said, panicked by the thought of going over with the crew.

Cornelia eyes him curiously, then walked over back to him. "How?"

TBC? Please Review! I hope that you enjoyed!


	7. Author Note

Author Note

Hello everyone this is Raxius here. First of all I want to tell you how grateful I am to receive your support through hits and reviews. At this point this has been the only fanfic that has shown both Code Geass and Star Trek together by the same storylines.

My hope eventually is to include franchises such as TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT, and JJ Abrams Star Trek as well and also Linkara's Atop the fourth wall. But I'm getting ahead of myself sadly at this point Kirk and his crew are still trapped on the Code Geass world so it's up to the writer to make a good story to get them out of hell.

Which brings me to my next topic. I have a good co-writer named C.C. Her knowledge of Code Geass is wonderful and I'm happy to have her abroad. But I also need Star Trek fans as well people who watched the series and know every aspect of it. I am not a Trekkie meaning I'm not obessed with the whole show. {To be honest I'm a Power Rangers Fan}. But I have watched the series so I know who Kirk is and I know who Picard is and all that crap.

I herbey ask everyone if they can to support me in this fanfic In order to do so you need to have

Full knowledge of Star Trek of all Series

Full Knowledge of Code Geass as well

That is all that I ask Thank you for reading this note and continue to Enjoy the fanfic and if you wish to help please PM me. Thank you.

Signed Raxius


	8. Chapter 7

Independence 7

*I hope that you're all liking the story so farXD I'm also happy to share with you that Raxius and I have added on a new co-writer who will help us in the fic, Radomir's Renegades. He's an old friend of Raxius's, and I think that he could be of great help to the fic, so, I hope that you all like the next chappieXDXD

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek It's is owned by Paramount and I also Don't own Code Geass It is owned by Bandai and Sunrise.

On with the show

"Well speak! What's in the ship?" Cornelia asked with a demanding tone as she glared at C4.

C4 smirked as he shook his head, looking at the Viceroy. "Alright, Babe, I suppose I could tell for a price."

_Babe? _thought Corneila. _Why, that son of a bitch! I oughta- _and grabbed him by the neck.

"Listen, you little prick! Don't mess around with me! You only have one chance. If you blow this up, I guarantee you will not have a second chance!" she yelled in his face, C4 not fighting back when he probably could have ripped her into a million pieces.

"Alright, alright, you made your point! Let me go, please," said C4, clearly scared.

"Sister, please," said Euphemia, concerned for her new friend, and you could see it in her eyes and expression, though she wasn't sure whether she would have approved of him calling her sister Babe.

Looking at her sister and then at C4 again, she decided to let him go for Euphie's sake, but not without a warning.

"Listen here and listen well. Either tell us everything, or you will be taken with the rest of the crew," said Cornelia, demanding in her tone as she stared him down, being one of the first to ever intimidate C4.

C4, knowing he had very little options, consented to her demands, and she put her hand off his neck.

"Fine," he said, giving in. "The ship that is crashed here is the U.S.S. Enterprise."

"U.S.S. Enterprise? What are you talking about?" asked Cornelia, not comprehending what has been said.

"NCC-1701, it is a _Constitution_-class heavy cruiser in service during the mid-late twenty-third century." C4 replied, only making Cornelia more confused.

"Twenty-third century? Constitution-class crusier? What the heck are you talking about?"

C4 sighed before making another attempt to explain it to her. "The Wormhole was a portal not just through Space, but through time as well. That ship has come from what would be considered your future. The problem is it is not your future. It is not our Earth at all."

"Not your Earth?" said Cornelia, trying to clarify what he had said as she tried to make sense of it all.

"What do you mean?" asked Guilford, questions zipping all over his head.

"Time is like a river or a stream." said C4, looking from Guilford to Cornelia to Euphie and back to Cornelia. "It flows. It has many directions, never stopping, but just keeps on going. What we mean is that in your timeline, the American Revolution was called _Washington's Rebellion_. Basically, the Duke of Britannia bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence. Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. As a result, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence. However, Benjamin Franklin remained loyalty to his country in our timeline, and in return not only did the rebel army win the Battle of Yorktown but also Washington became the first President of the United States of America. Our USA is practically the heartland of your Britannian Empire."

"What!" Cornelia exclaimed, pure shock on her face. "That's not true! That's impossible!"

"But, of course, the Koreans had to come and split in two, but's that's another story," C4 added on.

"What do you mean the Koreans split into two?" asked Euphemia, looking up at C4 with curiosity in her large, violet eyes.

"Like I said, it's a another story. It doesn't matter right now anyways,. C4 replied, looking over at Euphie with a blank expression.

"Where do you come from? Tell us, if you may." said Cornelia, more interested than demanding.

He sighed, then looked at her. "Very well. To be frank, I am a stowaway. No one was supposed to know that I was even on board the ship, that was until the Enterprise crashed and this cutie found me."

Euphie blushed while Suzaku clenched his fist and glared at him from beside Cornelia. _No one tries that with Princess Euphemia, you hear me? Nobody, _he thought angrily, disliking C4 even more as he continued to hit on Euphie.

Cornelia simply put her hand on her head and looked up at C4, then said "Surely you can tell us something else rather than another History lesson."

C4 Smiled and replied, "Alright. The United Federation of Planets is a interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration.

"One of the most powerful interstellar states in known space, it encompassed 8,000 light years and over 150 member worlds.

"Unlike you Britannians, who believe in taking everything and destroy everything else you touch,{Corneila protested at C4's remark} the Federation's various member worlds joined willingly and were equals in the Federation's democratic society. The Federation Starfleet was incorporated as the peace-keeping and humanitarian armada of the Federation; not to mention the fact in addition to maintaining exploratory, scientific, and diplomatic functions." The Entire group was shocked at C4's revelation.

"I am curious to know what exactly is Starfleet," said Guilford curiously.

C4 looked over at Guilford and replied, "Starfleet is the deep-space exploratory and defense service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions included the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the military defense of the Federation, and the practice of Federation diplomacy. As per its mandate of deep-space exploration, its personnel were frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were unknown to the Federation. Starfleet officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Starfleet vessels were also frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions."

"So basically it's like the Brittannian army and Navy combined, but with an access to outer space." said Cornelia, being the first to understand.

"Yeah that's it." C4 replied, crossing his arms.

Cornelia took a moment to go deep into thought before looking up and asking another question. "Who is in command of the Enterprise?"

C4 said "He is a man by the name of James T. Kirk. In 2265, the _Enterprise_ was assigned to a five-year mission of deep-space exploration, and command passed to the youngest captain in the fleet, James Tiberius Kirk. The ship's primary goal during this mission was to seek out and contact alien life. Captain Kirk's standing orders also included the investigation of all quasars and quasar-like phenomena."

"Excuse but What is a quasar?" Euphemia asked.

"A **Quasar** is a specific type of astronomical object formed by matter falling into a super-massive black hole. The resulting energy is released as X-rays in all directions. However, the X-ray release is most intense directly above or below the galactic plane. Observed from this view, the resulting bright object is known as a Quasar," C4 replied, being even more informative than Cornelia had ever thought he would be.

C4 continued on, saying, "Beyond her primary mission, the _Enterprise_ defended Federation territories from aggression, aided member worlds in crisis, and provided scientific expeditions and colonies in her patrol area with annual examinations and support."

"Where is this Captain?" asked Cornelia.

C4 looked over at her and replied, "I don't know where he is. For all we know he could be dead."

* * *

_**Divider**_

Meanwhile, Zero/Lelouch and Darlton were still watching Scotty and McCoy while they tried to decide what they were to do with them and the new found information. Darlton looked over at Zero with something on his mind as McCoy and Scotty continued to talk to each other.

"What is it, General? Do you have something you would like to say?" asked Lelouch from behind his mask.

Darlton was silent as he looked down at the ground, at war with himself for working with Zero. He still doesn't entirely trust him.

"Should we really just spy on them like this? I think that we should be doing more than sitting here, such as eavesdropping," Darlton finally said.

"Hm," said Zero. "Well, then, why don't you go and find Cornelia? She would give you orders since you can't think of what to do for yourself."

Darlton, offended, glared at Zero, who was looking over at Scotty and McCoy. "I can think for myself!" he whispered with a demanding tone.

"Then make a decision before I do," Lelouch replied, not making eye contact.

Darlton pondered on tis for a moment as he looked at the ground then back up at the two aliens to Britannia.

"Do you know where the Captain is?" asked Scotty, looking over at McCoy.

"I'm not sure, but we should probably find him soon," McCoy replied. "We need to let him know of the needed repairs."

"You never made a choice," Zero said to Darlton, standing up from his crouched position and walk into the open. "Well, maybe I can be of assistance."

"What the heck are you doing?" Darlton demanded through a whisper only that Zero could hear, but he only ignored him.

McCoy and Scotty both stared at him, dumbfounded. They had never seen the figure of Zero before and didn't know what to think.

"What are you?" asked Scotty.

"How could you assist us?" asked McCoy.

Lelouch snickered behind his mask, having a look of certainty. "We have your Captain. He was carried over to our infirmary only moments ago."

The two of them were shocked and had their mouths wide open at the sound of that news, eyes wide like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Where is he?" Scotty demanded. "Give us back our Captain, you mongrel!"

"Calm down, Scotty," said Zero, holding up his hand in a stop signal. "I will be more than happy to bring you to him, the Capitan and the rest of the crew that we have in the infirmary."

"They're all alive?" said Scotty, relieved.

"Yes, and in recovery as we speak, though we might need your help finding any others that we might not have found before," Lelouch replied with determination in his eyes as he hoped that what he was planning would pull through.

Scotty and McCoy took a moment to think about what he said, trying to decide if he were lying or not. While they were not looking in his direction, Lelouch turned for a moment to see of Darlton were still there, and he was not. He believed that he probably went to find some other troops since he was out in the open with McCoy and Sotty, but turned his direction back to them.

They looked back up at Lelouch, unsure, but decided that they might have another choice. "Take us to him," said McCoy.

Lelouch smiled underneath, full of satisfaction. "Alright, then. Come with me. I have some things to discuss with you anyways."

McCoy narrowed his eyes at the sound of that. "About what?"

"Would you rather go home or become slaves to the Britannian Military?" asked Lelouch.

"We are not slaves and never will be!" Scotty declared with demand in his tone.

"Good, then I hope that you will accept my proposition," Lelouch replied as they started to walk.

McCoy went over in front of him with a curious look. "Explain your proposition, for I will be a slave to no one."

* * *

_**Divider**_

Darlton was running through the Enterprise, trying to remember his way back to the front.

_'Come on.'_ he thought. _'I need to find some help before Zero ruins everything. I don't care if Princess __Euphemia trusts him or not. I refuse to place my trust in a Terrorist!'_

Then, he heard the familiar voice of his Viceroy and Princess Cornelia, along with Euphie. Then he remembered.

"Aw, crap! Princess Euphemia!" he yelled as he ran towards the sound of the voice and found himself back at the entrance of the ship. Viceroy Cornelia, Princess Euphemia, Guilford, and the previously injured man, known to everyone else as C4, but to him he was the strange man that he left with Euphie to help him while he got sidetracked with Kirk and Zero.

"Viceroy Cornelia!" he said as he saw her.

"General Darlton, where on Earth have you been?" asked Cornelia, looking down at him firmly.

"Well, Your Highness, I've been with Zero. He's currently talking with two crew members of the ship, the doctor and the engineer. I feel that he could be of great help when it comes to the way that the ship works," he replied, not even daring to look away from her glare.

"So, you left the Terrorist Zero alone with the Doctor and Ship Engineer?" said Cornelia, walking closer to him.

Intimidated, he hesitated to reply. "Yes, Your Highness," he finally replied.

"Please, Sister," said Euphie, pleading with her. "Don't be hard on him. I made a truce with Zero. He's a friend of Britannia under the Special Administrated Zone."

She looked back over at Euphie with a curious look, taking in the information that she'd missed while she was gone. "Fine. Darlton, Guilford, we're going in. Warrant Officer Kururugi, I need you to stay here as well."

Guilford and Darlton both nodded as they started to walk in, but C4 came up behind her. "Am I to go as well?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder.

"No. I don't entirely trust you at the moment. By the way, Darlton. You are to stay here with Kururugi as well. I don't think he can take C4 on his own, no offense to you."

Darlton narrowed his eyes. "C4?"

"The large man behind me," she replied, but C4 came back up behind her again, but this time, whispered into her ear.

"You might need Euphemia there too." he said.

"What are you-"

"Don't speak." he said, interrupting her. "There are things that you don't know, secrets that are being kept. Euphemia and Lelouch are closer together than you think, and always remember that not everything is as it seems. Keep your eyes open."

He then let go of her shoulder and backed away, leaving Cornelia dumbfounded for a moment as she took it all in.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" asked Guilford while Darlton walked over to Euphie, eyeing C4.

Cornelia hesitated. "Yes. Let's go."

"Wait a minute!" yelled an abnormally gay sounding voice.

Cornelia swiftly turned her head around to see Lloyd in a lab coat and Cecile following close behind with her military uniform on. "God, what now?"

Lloyd and Cecile came over to where they were, out of breath and hands on their knees from running down. "Please (huf, huf) let me (huf, huf, huf,) let us accompany you (huf, huf) onto the ship," he said, one hand in the air as he tried to catch his breath.

Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Please, Viceroy Cornelia." he said, better as he stood up normally. "When I heard about the technological advances of the aliens, I had to come and see it for myself! The ship on the outside is stunning enough, so now I can't wait to see the inside!"

"I tried to stop him, Your Highness, but he wouldn't listen to reason." said Cecile, full of worry for herself and Lloyd in her tone and expression.

"It's alright, Cecile." said Cornelia. "It would be for the better good of Britannia that a scientist like himself would come in and take a look at the ship from the inside. You might be able to make better sense of all the technological stuff than I can." she said with a slight smile at the thought of her even attempting to figure out any of that.

"Oh, thank you, Your Highness. Thank you!" said Lloyd, practically worshiping the ground she walks on.

"Just don't push yourself." she said, walking into the ship with Lloyd, Cecile, and Guilford.

They all started to walk through the Enterprise, and at every sight Lloyd was amazed.

"Oh, My!" he said, looking at everything. "Look at all of the amazing things that were destroyed! I've never seen such technology in my life!"

"As have I." said Cecile, but they weren't the only ones that were amazed.

Cornelia looked upon the sight of the technology in the ship and was silently in awe, all but her eyes that were wide with amazement. That made her go back to what C4 had said about them being from a different world, a parallel earth.

'Could...could it be true?' she asked herself as questions went through her head faster than lightning.

She couldn't get any of it out of her head. It was all just swirling around with several questions, wondering what was true and what wasn't.

Then, while Cornelia was deep in thought, they all heard a yell from Guilford, who had decided to scout ahead.

"Princess Cornelia, you might wanna come take a look at this!" he yelled, and at the sound of her name, she was running towards the sound of the voice, which led her to the bridge. What she saw there she would never be able to get out of her memory.

All over the place were dead aliens, dead and injured, people that were crew members of the Enterprise. There were moans, blood, and injuries all over the place.

"Dear God," she said, bewildered by the sight. "Guilford, get a medical team in here, NOW!"

The philosophy of Britannia was that the strong can survive while the weak die, but this was something entirely different.

* * *

_**Divider**_

Zero, McCoy, and Scotty were all walking through the ship as McCoy and Scotty were attempting to soak in all that Zero had told them, trying to decide whether or not they should accept his proposition. Their walk was silent, but not the awkward kind. They were all preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Then, they heard Guilford's voice and Cornelia's as well.

"Guilford, get a medical team in here, NOW!" she had yelled, and then there was the sound of running.

"Come here." said Zero, motioning for McCoy and Scotty to follow him as he ran in their direction.

When they stopped, they saw Guilford running.

"Guilford, what's going on?" Lelouch asked from behind the mask.

"We've found a large number of the crew over on the bridge." he replied. "We need a medical team because most are either dead or injured and about to die from their own wounds."

In a rush, as soon as he finished speaking went to find a medical team.

"A medical team? I can help! I'm the ship doctor!" said McCoy, rushing over to the bridge while Zero and Scotty came running behind. "What is it that you need?"

When he saw the people on the bridge and were amazed, dumbfounded. Zero not as much as the others, but was still surprised by the sight. Even more, he was shocked by the look on Cornelia's face.

"Viceroy Cornelia." he said, walking over to her. "Did you just now discover this?"

She hesitated to respond, then to see who was talking to her. "Yes. Besides in battle, I've never seen so many dead or injured at once."

There was a moment of silence between them before Zero spoke again. "I have brought with me the Chief Engineer and Ship Doctor, Scotty and McCoy. McCoy, the doctor, is trying to help with some of the injured."

"Hu, Please allow me to introduce myself." she said. "Where are they?"

"You're asking me to allow you to see them? Princess Cornelia, you are the Viceroy, along as a Princess. Why are you asking for my permission?" asked Zero.

"I'm sorry, you're right, Zero." said Cornelia softly, not making eye contact.

"Your Highness, is something bothering you?" he asked curiously.

"{Sigh} Don't worry about it. Just please take me to them."

Lelouch couldn't help but ask what was bothering Cornelia and what would be making her act so uncharacteristic of herself, but decided that he would worry about that later and that it might come to his advantage.

Meanwhile on an ancient planet where all of the timelines of the Milky Way Galaxy converge. The **Guardian of Forever **, a construct of an unknown, ancient alien race, it is it's beginning and it's own ending. On normal occasions the sentient being responds to questions to friend and foe alike but this time was different. The Guardian turned on by itself .

And It said "**TIME IS CHANGING." **Clips of Kirk's adventures were shown, from the missions and accomplishments he had done until the day he crashed on to the Geass World.

Then he said "**ALL THAT WE KNEW HAS BEEN ALTERED." **The Guardian knew the things would change for the timelines soon enough.

* * *

Until Next time Raxius Out.

_**Note from Radomir's Renegades:**_ This is my first time doing a Star Trek fic as a Beta Reader. I may have a good knowledge of Code Geass, but when it comes to Star Trek, I'm just a newbie. Please note that I may have little or no knowledge of Star Trek series at all, so point out some deficiencies in this fic. Other than that, my role in Independence will be to clean up some sentences and replace some words.


	9. Chapter 8

Independence 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek It's is owned by Paramount and I also Don't own Code Geass It is owned by Bandai and Sunrise.

On with the show

At the Enterprise Crash site there were three people remaining; C4, Suzaku, and Darlton. Suzaku honestly didn't know what to make of the new stranger called C4. At first, Suzaku thought and still does think that he is a playboy who only hits after women, but when C4 made a revelations about a parallel earth, he actually began to wonder if it was true, if anything was different for Japan in that time period. No Brittania, No Area 11, No Knightmare Frames, no nothing...

Darlton, curious with C4, looked up at him. "So, what exactly is your story? How exactly did you get involved with that ship?" he asked, curious but stern.

C4 sighed. "To be honest, my story is very long and very complicated, so I won't go into detail about how I was born or any of that mushy crap. I do have a few interesting things to tell you guys.

"It was years ago, far before the Federation came into being. Hell, before the Starfleet Command was even around. It was around the early 21st century. Remember me telling you that the U.S.A. was the heartland of your Britannia Empire? Well, it was one of the best nations in the world, that was until social and economic problems began to bite them in the ass quite literally," he explained with a nonchalant tone and close to no expression on his face.

"How did it happen?" asked Suzaku, starting to get interested. He wanted to know the background for the guy who was hitting on Euphie.

"Well, it started in 2010 where a North Korean submarine sank the Cheonan, a South Korean naval ship, and killed 46 South Korean sailors." C4 waved at Suzaku as he continued to explain. "It happened on March 26, 2010. I was in the port city of Busan when the news of the Cheonan's sinking had been broadcasted. At first we didn't know who fired the torpedoes until a recent discovery revealed that it was a torpedo from a North Korean submarine. By the way, North Koreans don't like their country labeled as North Korea. Their official term for their country is the Democratic People's Republic of Korea."

"Did those guys admit their mistake?" the young Japanese pilot asked again.

C4 answered back. "The North refused to admit their mistakes, but they were condemned by the international community for their actions. After a year after the Cheonan has sunk, the North Koreans have also tested another nuclear bomb, resulting in economic sanctions imposed by the United Nations."

"Sanctions? And what is the United Nations?" Darlton asked in return.

"The United Nations is an international organization that preceeded the current government that all of us aboard the USS Enterprise have today. It was founded in 1945 AD after our World War Two has ended. I wouldn't go down through a lot of details about what the UN does. Captain Kirk on the other hand, can brief you on what they do since he's better at explaining things that are complicated," C4 admitted. "The UN though, is led by a Secretary General named Ban Ki-Moon from my native country, Korea."

"I've got one question. What is this nuclear weapons?" Suzaku asked curiously, but the topic has shocked C4 mildly.

"Have you considered the fact that your country in my timeline was attacked twice with nuclear weapons?" he replied back scathingly.

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku asked back again, unsure of what he had just heard. A bomb that has the capacity to wipe out a city in just one blow seems to be appaling.

"Or that one of your country's nuclear reactors was on the verge of a meltdown because of an earthquake that happened a long time ago." C4 rambled on. "Unfortunately, other countries have acquired the power of nuclear weapons, resulting in a Cold War that is dominated by proxy wars. Nuclear power as energy is also used to generate electricity."

Dalton grew curious and spoke out. "If Britannia were to harness that energy, we'd win the war in a matter of seconds!"

"Or if Britannia were to harness that energy," C4 repeated Dalton's words with a cautionary tone. "It would be the death of this planet, General. Even the homeland of Britannia wouldn't escape the insufferable death of nuclear radiation poisioning, affecting both Britannians and the conquered peoples you called by the Numbers." Dalton glared at him after this revelation. "Going back to the United States' history before the foundation of the Federation, the USA was already indebt to nations like Russia and China because of its war on terrorism. The truth is that as long as they were involved in conflicts, their debt grows. When I said that they were bitten in the ass with social and economical problems, they really were bitten in the ass."

"How so?"

"Unemployment, racial discrimination and poverty. Imagine your Britannian Empire in serious debt because of war, your citizens are hungry and out of a job, and there's constant rise in crime rate," C4 explained. Every Britannian present including Suzaku were nauseated at that thought of such scenario. "Add that to the racial discrimination that's happening right now and the flow of illegal immigrants entering the country, and you have a social and economical problem."

"That would never happen!" Darlton snapped in protest, but C4 wagged his finger.

"Maybe not in this world...yet." C4 stressed out the last word. "Unlike your Britannian Empire, the USA in my world wasn't a part of any economical bloc."

"So could you really tell us about why you've decided to stow inside this ship even though you weren't supposed to?" Suzaku wondered.

C4 grinned. "Like I said, that's a very complicated story that's best left for next day, when we're not in a hurry to find out what happened to the rest of the crew."

_**Divider**_

Meanwhile, Guilford had gotten a medical team down at the bridge and Cornelia was trying to recover herself from her own thoughts. She decided to try and push it off to the side and act like it was nothing, though it wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world.

Over the course of the next several hours, with the help of a medical team and the main instruction of Dr. McCoy, they cleared out the bridge of all the dead or injured. They brought the injured outside to be treated, and the dead were all put in body bags and set in a place out of sight.

When Euphie saw the sight of all the people that were either dead or injured, she was beside herself. She looked at it all and was utterly, completely dumbfounded. That's when Zero walked out of the ship with the last injured member and a team giving him medical attention.

Euphie just happened to notice him coming out, and came over to him with grief all over her face. "Oh, Zero, why is it that so many people were hurt?" she asked as she looked like she were about to cry.

While the medical team rushed off with the injured person, he sighed and walked over to his sister. "It is not your fault, Euphie. It's no one's fault. It's an accident within space."

"But, still, I just don't understand it..." she replied, looking down with a look of pity for the crew of the ship. Her violet eyes were large and full of water, but she was holding back the tears she wanted to shed. Well, she didn't really want to, but her eyes did. She didn't like seeing so many people get hurt, which was one thing that would always separate her from being the leader that Cornelia was.

"It's a part of life, Euphie, and we just have to accept that sometimes things like this happen," he said, trying to comfort her.

Even though he didn't really expect this to happen, this wasn't really that hard on him. If anything, it helped his situation. He is an ally of Britannia as of right now, and if the SAZ rally had continued on, he would have been seen as a tricky terrorist that couldn't ever be trusted again because he was always up to his dirty tricks.

His original plan was to pull Euphemia aside before the rally started, and to give her a gun made of ceramic bamboo that would easily get passed security. He would have gotten her to shoot him with his Geass, and then he would make a miraculous recovery. The reason he believed that would work is because no one gives a crap about reason, but no one could resist a miracle, making him the messiah rather than Euphie with her idea of the Special Zone. Everyone saw Euphie as a person who can liberate the Japanese from the Britannians, but if he made that recovery after Euphie was the one who shot him, not only would he look like a miracle worker, but everyone would turn on Euphie because she attempted to kill the one that tried to save them and that the Special Zone was only created as a trap for the Japanese and the Black Knights, which is why he had people waiting for anything in the outer perimeter.

Of course, now that the Enterprise crashed into the stadium, he had to come up with a new plan, one that he was setting up as they spoke, though it would involve the cooperation with Starfleet. He would need McCoy and Scotty to agree with his proposed plans. He's gonna need Euphie's support to continue so that he can stay as a friend and ally of Britannia and the Military, which would include Cornelia, who still doesn't completely trust him. The distrust is mutual between Zero and Cornelia, given the fact that he had launched an operation that called for her capture back in Narita.

"Zero," said Cornelia, walking over to him and Euphie with a serious look on her face, strict and professional, "we've got the Captain."

Lelouch looked at his sister from under his mask and thought about this for a moment. "Is he awake?"

"He's weak, but he's awake. I don't think that it would be a good idea to really bother him at the moment. I think that we should give him some time," said Cornelia with one hand on her hip as she looked up at Zero, still not really sure that she could or even should trust him.

"Well, what if we don't have that time?" Lelouch asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Why would we not have the time? What is there to be done here besides the Special Zone ceremony?" she asked.

"What if there's something linked to the ship that we need to know about right now?" Zero suggested, getting firm and stern on her with his tone.

"Then we would have learned that from the Engineer of the ship. We should really let the Captain get his rest for now, though," she said, getting on the defensive side as she was determined not to let Zero take control over everything.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not trustworthy to be left alone on this ship?" Zero raised his voice.

"Please, can you please stop fighting?" asked Euphie, stepping in between Zero and Cornelia. "These people are injured, dying or dead, and you're sitting here arguing about whether you should talk to an injured Captain! Zero, my sister is probably right. If he's in the condition that most of these people are in, then he should probably rest."

For once, Euphie was actually taking charge to try and do something right. She was proud of herself from the inside, but tried her hardest not to show it.

Cornelia looked from her sister to Zero, and Lelouch did the same. He nodded in agreement, but wasn't really happy about it. He knew that there probably wasn't really anything attached to the ship, but he was impatient to talk with the Captain. They all needed to know more about what happened and about the ship itself, but he didn't need Cornelia to know as well in fear of what she might do. He didn't want her to try and use the ship as scrap metal, and the last thing he needed was for her to use the technology to advance the Knightmares. It would only cause him a disadvantage. Now he's on the inside as Zero instead of Prince Lelouch, which would help him a great deal.

Lelouch walked away, leaving Cornelia and Euphie alone. Cornelia eyed her sister curiously, but at the sight of her innocent self, she had to smile. "Oh, Euphie, you will never cease to amaze me," she said, changing her expression from firm and professional to soft and caring as an older sister.

Euphie giggled, placing her hand over her mouth as she did, then smiled. "How so?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

Cornelia just shook her head. "How could you not? You're growing into a leader who can help resolve differences. You came up with the Special Zone, you made the worse threat to Britannia an ally, which will come in handy because of his military skills. Before he came along, Schneizel was the only other person who might have beaten me in a battle. Zero's got skill. He might even beat Schnizel. What I don't get is how you're so easily able to trust him after all that's happened."

Euphie gave a slight giggle again. "I just have that ability, I guess."

Cornelia grinned, then walked away, deep in thought. That's when she started to think about back when there was one other person that could beat Schneizel when it came to strategies, and that was her younger brother Lelouch who went missing years ago when the War had started. That's when she started to think and remember how they use to compete, and then she looked back at Zero's fighting skills and strategies, making her even more curious than before about who was really behind the mask.

_**Divider**_

Lelouch couldn't stand it. He just had to talk to the Captain, so he used his new resources to figure out where he was and went out and found him, laying on the hospital bed. He was awake, and when he stepped in, he looked directly at him.

Lelouch grinned from under his mask, and walked over to the bedside. "Are you the Captain of the USS Enterprise?" he asked, looking at him.

Kirk looked him up and down, unsure about the getup as Zero, then answered him. "Yes. I'm Captain James T. Kirk. Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," he said, opening the compartment on his mask to let out the Geass power on Kirk. "You will tell me where you came from, and what kind of technology your country has in its arsenal..."

Outside the ship was a medical team carried Spock who was unconscious in a stretcher with a needle being connected to him with green blood in a packet and being forced to breath thru a breathing machine.

"You got him," he said.

"Yeah I got him all right," his partner replied back. "1, 2, 3, pull!" they pulled up the stretcher into the Ambulance. "You know If this stuff happens more we should get a bonus." They both laughed it off as they drove the Ambulance off to a hospital.

TBC? Please R&R! ~C.C.

Until next time Raxius out.


	10. Chapter 9

Independence 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek It's is owned by Paramount and I also Don't own Code Geass It is owned by Bandai and Sunrise.

At the Hospital Room Lelouch said "Are you the Captain of the USS Enterprise?" he asked, looking at him.

Kirk looked him up and down, unsure about the getup as Zero, then answered him. "Yes. I'm Captain James T. Kirk. Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," he said, opening the compartment on his mask to let out the Geass power on Kirk. "You will tell me where you came from, and what kind of technology your country has in its arsenal..."

Kirk, under the Geass, then had his eyes turned red said "The United Federation of Planets originated from the Solar System, Earth. "

"Earth," thought Lelouch, somewhat stunned. "But, how could that be? We are on Earth- unless- no it couldn't be..."

"Earth is the capital planet of the Federation. It's also where the President and his Federation Council meet, and the location of the Federation Starfleet, " said Kirk under the control of the Geass as he stared over at Lelouch in a gaze from the trance it had him under.

"What Is The Federation?" asked Lelouch, narrowing his eyes at Kirk from behind the mask as Zero.

"The United Federation of Planets is an interstellar state composed of 155 member states, colonies, protectorates, and other planetary governments unified under the goals of universal liberty, justice, equality, trade, exploration, scientific advancement, peace, and mutual protection. The most powerful state in local space, the Federation encompassed 8,000 light-years and is by far the largest state in the known Alpha and Beta Quadrants."

"Okay, but what is the Federation Council and the Federation President?" asked Lelouch, interested as he placed his hands on the rainilg, gripping them as he continued to look Kirk in the eyes.

"The President is the Heads of State and Government of the United Federation of Planets, and the Federation Council is the legislative body that takes care of the bureaucratic section of the Federation government. The President also serves as the Commander in Chief of all Federation's Armed Forces, including the Starfleet. He's also responsible for overseeing the political, economical, social and cultural policies of the Federation. He can receive Foreign Ambassadors from other nations and planets and declare martial law on Federation Member worlds, only in cases of emergencies. The Federation President is also responsible for the judicial affairs of the Federation, overseeing court-martials in which the Federation Council serves as the judge."

Lelouch took a moment to take it all in and think before going on to his next question. " What kind of Techongly does this Federation offer?" Lelouch asked.

"I cannot reveal any of that information to you," said Kirk.

"And why not?" asked Lelouch angrily as he gripped the railing even harder.

"Under Starfleet General Order 1, we are expected to enforce the principles of non-interference in culture's internal affairs, natural development and progression. It's also a punishable offense for a Federation Starfleet officer to interfere with the social order of any of the Prime Directive by a possible maximum sentence, unless there is sufficient justification that can be made for the violation. Even when Starfleet personnel have ignored this order based on moral or ethical grounds, it's believed to do a lot more good than harm," he explained while still under the trance of Geass, under Lelouch's control. "Within the same Directive, it is stated that members of the Starfleet are forbidden from interfering in the internal affairs of another species, especially the natural development of pre-warp civilizations by direct intervention or technological revelation. Starfleet personnel are also forbidden from identifying themselves or their mission with the social development of another planet. It's also forbidden to make references to other worlds, advanced civilizations, or space in general. It is required that Starfleet personnel should respect the cultures of other worlds, and must make any sacrifices necessary in order to prevent contamination of said culture."

Lelouch, frustrated and disappointed with Kirk, turned off his Geass, making Kirk fall asleep instantly.

"Allowing cultures to develop on their own is one thing, but the thing is that they're already here on the planet," thought Lelouch angrily.

" I see you're not getting anything out of him, aren't you, Lelouch?" said C.C., who just appeared behind the door with her arms crossed and her typical nonchalant expression on her face and in her eyes.

"Another World, another Earth," said Lelouch, looking shocked. "No war, no hatred, there's no need for people like me in that world if peace already exists somewhere."

**FLASHBACK**

_Prince Clovis looks Lelouch in the eyes, desperate for he knew his life could end then and there, no, will end. He pleads desperatley to his half brother, "Even though we have different Mothers, we're still blood."_

**Flashback Ends As a Gunshot was heard in the background.**

"Come C.C. We're leaving," said Lelouch as he left the hospital room. C.C. only looked at Kirk's sleeping body, and then left as well.

_Meanwhile back outside the Enterprise:_

C4 was currently in a heated argument with Suzaku. To him, the little stuck up thinks he is all high and mighty just because he's the knight of a Princess, but he knows a lot. Suzaku thought that C4 was a womanizer and didn't give a damn if the things he were saying was true. C4 was going to bring this up really but he decided to go for it.

"You know, Japan has gone through more than you could even imagine in my timeline, you little twerp," C4 told Suzaku with hatred in his eyes and a grim expression on his face. "Do you remember me talking to you about how Japan was the only nation in the world to have been struck by nuclear weapons twice? One of the targets was Hiroshima, where the first bomb was dropped. Before it was incinerated by the nuclear bomb, it was an industrial and logistical hub of the Japanese homeland, and I could also say that it's one of the places where the US Air Force didn't bomb the place yet. All of Hiroshima's houses were made of wood, so it's an easy target for a firebombing campaign."

"So basically, they knew along that they were going to be bombed. Typical of those guys back then," said Darlton with an interested face that suggested that he knew more than he was letting off about the whole past of Japan.

C4 continued to speak. "Well, Hiroshima wasn't the only planned target, you see. Three other cities, like Nagasaki, Kokura and Niigata, were also held as potential targets too. August 6 was chosen as the date because the US Air Force had a serious problem with the weather. One of the aircraft that dropped the bomb was named Enola Gay, after theAir Force colonel's mother. Necessary Evil was the other aircraft that had the second bomb. The atomic bombing of Hiroshima had destroyed the city, almost wiping it off the face of the Earth. Along with the destruction, 80,000 civilians were killed. Now, imagine Britannia possessing those bombs, if they were to drop it on a city in a hostile country, they would have slaughtered numerous amount of people. Add another country with nuclear capabilities, you have a Mutually Assured Destruction. In any case, possessing nuclear weapons could lead to the end of human civilization on this planet," he said seriously.

Suzaku looked horrifed. He had to live through the Brittanian Invasion, but from what he's heard just now, it was madness.

"Trust me, Pal, it gets worse," said C4 as he noticed Suzaku's surprised expression. "The second target was originally Kokura, but because of the clouds that were obstructing the view of the target, combined with the low fuel the aircraft bearing the Fat Man had left on its fuel tanks, they had to drop the bomb onto Nagasaki. Once again, a lot of people died in that blast. However, their troubles were just beginning. You see, with nuclear explosions comes along nuclear radiation sickness. Trust me, kiddo. You don't want to get radiation under your skin. It could make your slow death invisibly painful to the extent where you are asking someone to put your sorry ass out of misery."

Suzaku at this point was shaking uncomfortably. He was trying to protect his nation only to find that it has gone through hell and back. Well, in this parallel universe, that is.

"We haven't gotten to the Tip of the Iceberg yet," said C4 as Suzaku grew pale at his story, now that he was no longer just interested. He was really curious and shocked at what happened to C4's version of Japan. "There was an earthquake in Fukushima Prefecture back in 2011. There were many people who died in that quake, plus it triggered yet another nuclear crisis not seen since the end of our World War Two. Of course, it's also one of the costliest earthquakes in human history."

Suzaku's eyes widen at that amount of money lost. "How could they rebuild their lives without having to bankrupt themselves?" he asked, finding himself concerned for something that happened years ago and was now alright, though he couldn't help it.

"Only time will tell on that tale, Suzaku. Four nuclear reactors were forced to shut down because the cooling system broke from the quake and the tsunami. Despite the fact that Japan is the most prepared nation in the world, it wasn't prepared for this kind of nuclear crisis. Some of the radiation from the nuclear reactors that exploded nearly reached North America, yet it dissipated because of the weather," C4 continued to explain. Suzaku felt like he was going to throw up after listening to this information.

"What a tragic story," Suzaku whispered to himself, but C4 still heard him.

"Trust me, kiddo. It was a rough period for Japan," said C4 as he noticed Cornelia and Euphemia come out. "Looks like our favorite visitors are back."

**Divider**

Kirk was awake now, even though Lelouch had made it rough for him with that Geass of his. It had made him even more tired than it needed to, and it made it even more necessary for him to rest. Really, he was concerned about his ship and his crew more than anything. He just wanted to see if they were all okay.

Cornelia soon went in with Euphemia and Darlton. C4 and Suzaku decided to stay behind. C4 because he wasn't suppose to be on the ship in the first place and Suzaku to keep an eye on C4 and to hear more of his stories about the history of Japan in their parallel universe or whatever you wanna call it.

Cornelia looked down at Kirk with her eyes narrowed and started with introducing herself.

"You're the Capitan of the Enterprise, am I correct?" she asked, looking over at him with her eyes narrowed in a demanding way that almost intimidated him, but only almost.

"Yes, Mam, but may I ask who it is that I'm speaking to?" he asked back as he attempted to sit up in his hospital bed.

"My name is Cornelia li Britannia, and this is my sister, Euphemia li Britannia. We're princesses form the Holy Britannian Empire, and I'm Viceroy of Area 11. My sister here is the Sub Viceroy," she said, gesturing over to Euphie when she mentioned her name.

Kirk nodded his head. "I'm pleased to meet you. Now, since you have me here and you mentioned it only a moment ago, I can't help but believe that you know something about my ship and crew."

"Of course," she replied with a nod of her own head. "Your ship crashed back into our stadium as we were conducting a ceremony for our Special Administrative Zone of Japan. You've missed quite a lot, and it will take quite a long while to explain it all, and I will give you the full story in time, I can grantee that, but as of right now I can only give you bits and pieces. Heck, I don't even understand the full picture yet, but I'm getting there. I will most definitely need some pieces of information from you, though."

"Then please, tell me what it is that you do know," Kirk said, looking over at Cornelia and then Euphemia.

"Very well," she said, taking a seat next to him in a nearby chair while Euphemia merely stood there and observed their conversation.

**Divider**

**C.C. followed behind Lelouch in his Zero costume over to the seats that were not destroyed while the Enterprise was crashing. It was the seats that supporters of the SAZ were sitting in. It was there that Lelouch sat, observed, and became content with his own thought.**

**C.C. stood up near him and gazed upon the scene as well, though she did more than he did when it came to taking it all in. Then, she looked over at Lelouch. "It ruined all of your plans for you, the Special Zone, and Euphemia. What is it that you plan on doing now that it's all gone?" she asked nonchalantly as she looked over at him with carefree eyes that looked half asleep, though they were alert and aware of the surroundings.**

**He didn't answer at first. He just thought about the entire situation and looked down at what was going on.**

"**Lelouch?" she said when he didn't answer.**

**Then, he looked up at her with narrowed, serious eyes, his hand holding up his head from around the edge of his face and his arm propped up on the armrest. He groaned, then began to speak. "It's going to be even more complicated now that everything's changed, but that doesn't mean that it's not manageable. I'll be able to fulfill my plans as Zero, but for now, I am the ally of the Britannian Empire. No one has contacted the Black Knights out there, and that's been a bit of an advantage. It means that we don't yet have to disarm, and I need armed forces for when or even if it becomes necessary."**

"**So, are you just going to leave them there in their Knightmares?" asked C.C., placing a hand on her hip.**

"**No," he replied. "They will stay there until I tell them that they may leave, which I'm not yet sure when that's going to be. I need them as backup."**

"**Alright," C.C. replied, "so what is your plans with the Enterprise and the crew?"**

"**Hmph. I should've known that you would ask that. I should've just told you when I was talking a moment ago," he said, a bit more relaxed as he raised his eyebrows and smiled a bit.**

"**Then quit stalling and tell me," C.C. said with a slight grin as she took a seat next to him in one of the other chairs.**

**Lelouch looked out on the scene. "I plan to take the Enterprise crew and make them apart of the Black Knights. I feel that their advanced technology and ways of thinking should prove useful in a War against Britannia, of course I still need to take the spotlight of being a messiah away from Euphemia first, but since that plan was shattered, I need to figure out how I'm going to fix that. I could probably still have the same actions done, just at a different time and location, and once I become the messiah of Japan, I can use the Enterprise crew to help me along. Tokyo was already more advanced than most of the world, coming up with most of the new technology, but they could increase it all ten fold. The thing is, thing's aren't the way that they use to be. Now, whatever goes on here is under direct control of Britannia."**

"**So, are you planning on bringing up the Technological Industry here?" asked C.C., crossing her legs.**

"**No," he replied. "I merely want to use them for the Black Knight purposes, and then when I'm finished with them, they can do what they wish. The advancements that the Black Knights use with them, though, should help the industry of Japan anyways. They'll most likely get their hands on it. That's what I was thinking about when I was talking about that."**

"**So, how is it that you plan to get them on your side when they're still not sure of anything? For all you know, they could decide to go over to the Britannian side," C.C. replied, merely giving him something to ponder about, but he already had.**

"**I thought about that. I talked to Darlton, and he said that Cornelia might have ideas for them. I spoke with Darlton while I was on the ship, and he stated that decisions regarding people from other worlds, from other planets, and things along that nature would probably be to big for just the Princess and Viceroy to make. Honestly, I'm not sure if I agree with that or not, but whatever plans they might come up with, I can almost grantee that they won't let them return home. It would also depend on whether or not the Emperor takes any part in this. There are a lot of factors that you need to add up when it comes to this. I might need to use Geass in order to get them completely on my side, though I've already talked with Scotty and McCoy, the engineer and doctor of the ship. I've already used it on the Captain, so maybe if I could find the second in command, that would be of great help. Maybe I could Geass him into coming over to my side."**

"**But then the question comes, who is the second in command?" asked C.C.**

**Lelouch stood up and gazed upon the scene once again, then looked back over at C.C. "That's what we're going to find out."**

**TBC? Please R&R!XD ~C.C.**

Three things First thing I want to give thanks to Radomir Rengades and C.C. for editing this fanfic. Second I want to express my heartfelt sympathy for the surviors of the Japan Earthquake and Tsnaumi. And finally This chapter is dedicated to _Star Trek: The Original Series_ stuntman and stunt coordinator Paul Baxley who passed away on 4 March 2011 in Palmdale, California at the age of 87.

Thank You for your support .

Until Next time Raxius Out


	11. Chapter 10

Independence 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek It's is owned by Paramount and I also Don't own Code Geass It is owned by Bandai and Sunrise.

On with the show

**PREVIOUSLY ON INDEPENDENCE**

{Suprise Attack from Wrath of Khan by James Horner}

The Past, the Present, and the Future is such a difficult thing to grasp As Spock once said "there are always possiblites".

What we have here is a climax of a long story that has reached it's peak fate would naturally have the dove end up like this.

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: _[after Lelouch agreed with the Admninistrative Zone of Japan]_ Do you seriously think I'm going to shoot you even if you threaten me?

**Lelouch**: No, I don't. But no one escapes my commands. I have the power to command anyone as they forcefully obey.

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: _[giggles]_ Stop it, Lelouch, you're being silly.

**Lelouch**: I'm serious. If I order you to kill me, shoot Suzaku, or even if I tell you to kill all the Japanese, you will follow me with no hesitation.

_[Lelouch's geass suddenly activated and it affected Euphemia]_

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: _[with Lelouch's geass on her]_ No... N-no, I can't... I d-don't want to kill... W-why...? I-it can't be, I can't... kill... _[kneeled down]_

**Lelouch**: _[just realized he has activated his geass unknowingly to Euphemia]_ _It can't be! I'm like Mao-I can't control my geass anymore!_

**Lelouch**: No, Euphy! Forget that order!

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: _[Lelouch's geass completely devoured her]_ That's right, I must kill all Japanese.

**Lelouch**: No, Euphy!

_[Euphemia picked up Lelouch's gun and ran outside towards the stadium]_

**Andreas Dalton**: Princess! Where's Zero?

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: _[to all]_ To all those who call themselves Japanese, I have a favor to ask! Do you all mind dying?

_[all Elevens gasped to what Euphemia just said]_

**Eleven 1**: Is she insane?

**Eleven 2**: She must be out of her mind!

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: I want you all to just simply fall off the cliff but it's impossible, right? So I order all my fellow Britannians-kill all the Japanese!

_[Britannians hesitate]'_

**Andreas Dalton**: What are you saying princess? Please stop this nonsense and- _[Euphemia shoots him]_

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: I'm sorry, but I must do this. I must kill all Japanese. Go ahead, Britannian Soldiers! Hurry and kill every Japanese here!

_[Zero arrives in the stadium, attempting to stop Euphemia]_

**Zero**: Euphy! Stop this! _[Britannian guards blocked Zero]_ No, get out of my way... _[activated his geass]_ GET OUT!

_[commotion has stopped when Euphemia shoots an Eleven]_

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: See? We need to kill all Japanese. So what are you waiting for? Kill them and don't let a single one alive!

_[Britannians and Knightmare Frames all obey Euphemia's order. They began to shoot each and every Japanese in sight.]_ _[Zero tried to stop Euphemia, but finds it imposssible]_

Fate must really be a fucking bitch.

**Lelouch**: [_speaking to Euphemia_] People are more susceptible to miracles than logic.

**Euphemia li Britannia**: I, Euphemia li Britannia, bid all of you within the sound of my voice to heed the following command: **Seek out any Japanese you can find and please kill them. Leave not a single one of them alive.**

_[Kallen Kozuki found a Britannian Knightmare shooting panicking Elevens]_

**Kallen Kozuki**: [inside Guren Mk-II] Damn Britannian! Stop what you're doing!

_[Kallen released a few missiles which leaves the Knightmare unarmed]_

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: _[who is the pilot in the unarmed Knightmare]_ How rude of you! I'm Euphemia Li Britannia, the 3rd Princess of the Imperial Palace!

**Kallen Kozuki**: Ah, so this is where you're hiding, Puppet Princess.

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: Oh, you're the one from Kamine Island!

**Kallen Kozuki**: Why the heck did you fool us? You just killed a hundred Elevens! Don't you feel any awe or conscience?

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: I must kill all Japanese...

**Kallen Kozuki**: So, that really is it. Fine, I'll finish you now. Any last words?

_[when Guren Mk-II closely aimed at Euphemia, Zero and C.C. arrived]_

**Lelouch Lamperouge**: No, Kallen! I shall be handling the princess on my own.

**Kallen Kozuki**: Do you want her alive?

**Lelouch Lamperouge**: I believe that would be unnecessary anymore.

_[Zero's knightnmare attacked Euphemia's]_

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: _[gets out of the Knightmare and looks around for a gun]_ Kill Japanese! I must kill... Hurry, hurry! _[found a gun and shoots Zero's knightmare. Gun suddenly ran out of bullets so Euphemia looked for extra and found some.]_

_[Zero gets down from his Knightmare]_

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: Oh, I thought you're Japanese! Say, Zero, would you like to join me build the Special Administrative Zone of Japan... _[realized she's talking different]_ Um... Japan...?

**Lelouch Lamperouge**: I would like to, Euphemia... Together. _[aims gun at Euphemia]_

**Suzaku Kururugi**: _[inside Lancelot and looks for Euphemia. He caught sight of her and sighs with relief]_ Euphy...

_[Zero suddenly shoots Euphemia]_

_[Suzaku gasps]_

**Euphemia Li Britannia**: _[falls down]_ Why... Lelouch...?

**Lelouch Lamperouge**: Goodbye, Euphy... You were my first love.

_[Suzaku, in the air, screams in anger and hatred as he zooms down to save Euphemia]_

**Lelouch Lamperouge**: Suzaku?

**Lelouch**: Before creation there must be destruction. If my soul stands in the way, then I'll toss it aside. Yes, I have no choice but to move forward.

This would have been the result and naturally Zero would have gotten support for his army and that would have led to the failed Black Rebellion. However as much of a bitch as Fate is like God Almighty himself she can also be mysterious and crafty As unforseen events can arise at any moment at any time.

The U.S.S. Enterprise on the 3rd year of their 5-Year Journey to explore new worlds and new civiliaztions discover something ... interesting. The Enterprise was making a record of an exploding star noticed, but instead of exploding, it changed into a black hole of some kind. What they didn't know was that their incursion into the black hole would have severe consequences.

"Analysis, Mr. Spock?" replied Captain Kirk upon entering the bridge.

From his console, Spock reports, "Sensors are reading gravimetric fluctuations, Captain. Most unusual ones."

Kirk asked, curious at the new report Spock gave out. "Unusual in what way? Can you please specify what is the unknown object, Spock?"

"Nothing I have seen before, Captain." Spock replied back. He continued to monitor the sensors as it gave the same reading since they entered the black hole. "It is like a Time displacement, but it does not have a discernible event horizon."

Chekov interrupted Spock's report. "Captain, navigational charts are unable to give specific coordinates on the object. In other words, anyone foolish enough to enter there would be flying blind."

Spock brushed it off, and continued to look at his scanner. "The phenomenon does not have a definable center or outer edge."

"What exactly are you telling me?" asked Kirk, curious at this new development.

Before Spock could say anything, Chekov replied, "I'm reading a coherent tetrion beam scanning us. I'm not sure where it's coming from."

"Captain, there's a Displacement wave moving toward us," said Spock, growing a concerned tone in his voice.

Kirk quickly said, "Lt. Uhura, put it on Viewer," and she did so.

What they saw shocked them. On the Viewer, they could see a wave of energy coming from the black hole. The USS Enterprise was still stuck through the black hole until the wave of energy crept up closer towards them, forcing the crew to take evasive actions, even though it was impossible in the first place.

"Shields up, Mr. Sulu! I want all engines on full reverse as we need to be far away from that thing!" Kirk ordered his men with a demanding tone.

Sulu replied, "Aye sir," and started to work frantically to get the engines under control.

"Captain, we might be able to disperse it with the gravition particle field," suggested Spock, eagerness in his expression.

"Just do it," said Kirk, not really sure of what else they could do. He pressed a button on his chair. "Condition Red! I repeat, Condition Red! All hands to your stations! Mr Sulu, Full Reverse!"

The Enterprise quickly started to move it's engines in reverse as Spock said, "Intating Gravition Field."

Everyone watched a blue energy pulse attempted to stop the energy wave, but it had no effect.

Uhura gasped and started to panic. "It's going to hit us!"

Kirk merely growled and said, "All hands, brace for impact! This is going to be a very nasty landing!"

The energy wave hit the Enterprise and caused the bridge to explode in sparks, and the console was sparking everywhere, out of control. Kirk was thrown out of his Chair and hit Sulu's panel, causing a massive gash in his forehead. Sulu and Chekov were suffering post second degree burns, thanks to blow out, and Uhura and Spock were both unconicous with major injuries. The right side of his face was bleeding green. The rest of the Ship was a mess, and many of the other crew personnel were injured as well. In Scotty's engine's, Scotty tried desperately to get the engine back up again.

"Come on, you bucket of bolts! Don't fail me now!" he said, wiping sweat from his brow.

Then, as if the ship didn't like the remark, a circuit blew up in Scotty's face, knocking him unconscious. Without a functioning crew, the Enterprise slowly drifted into the wormhole, going through three times the speed limit of the ship.

Back in the SAZ, Euphie sat down in a chair next to her brother, the First Prince Odysseus. He looked over at Euphie, who was looking out, waiting for her Lelouch to come in his Zero form to represent the Black Knights.

"Euphemia, it's time," said Odysseus, looking over at his sister, Euphie. She sighed, then stood up, trying to accept that Zero would not be coming, when they heard the person over the speakers speak.

"Oh, wait! There he is, on that Knightmare!" they said as he came into view, riding in the hand of the Knightmare, wind blowing back his cape.

Euphemia's face suddenly lit up at the sight of him. "Oh, he did come!" she yelled out, running in his direction.

"Greetings, Princess Eu-" He was cut off. A giant vibration was put throughout the sky, and he fell onto the stage for the zone.

"Zero!" yelled Euphie, running to aid him. As soon as she got there, she got down on her knees and tried to help him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, looking at the sky, and something started to form. "What's that?"

The crowd started to look up on it, wondering what was going on.

_"What's going on?"_

_"Is it a Terrorist attack?"_

_"Does Zero have anything to do with this?"_

_"No, he's for Japan, not against it!"_

Everyone looked up and saw something start to form.

"Is this some sort of trick?" asked General Darlton.

"No! This isn't me!" said Lelouch, more surprised than ever about the sight.

Suddenly, a hole started to appear, a wormhole, and something was coming through it, something that looked like a ship crashing through, out of control and unable to properly land. The crowd started to scream as they ran away from the soon-to-be crash site of the unknown object, Indeed, the Enterprise crashed into the same spot the people cleared out.

"Tell us the powers of this ship and the things that it can do," said Lelouch as he opened up an eyelid and the compartment opening in his mask to reveal his Geass, taking over his mind completely to get the information he wanted.

"The main reactor is powered by Dillithium crystals," he said, shocking the group with the comment.

Darlton looked over at him with the curiosity on his expression as he dared to ask, "What exactly are Dillithium crystals?"

Scotty looked over at him with the tranced look from the Geass power that overtook him, the command still seen in his eyes, and replied, "Dillithium mostly occurs as crystalline mineral Housed in a Dilithium crystal converter assembly. The crystals were used as a power source as well as a regulator. Dependency on that power meant the ship risked losing the ability to maintain an orbit, let alone use of their warp drive, when a number of dilithium crystals were drained of their power or became fused in their assembly. In other words, it's used to power the warp drive of this ship."

Euphemia, confused by what he said. looked over at him, growing more and more curious as everything happened. In her eyes, it was all an exciting adventure. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's a Warp drive?"

Scotty continued as before. "Warp drive is a is a technology that allows space travel at faster-than-light speeds. This is accomplished by generating warp fields to form a subspace bubble that envelops the Enterprise, distorting the local spacetime continuum and moving the ship at velocities that exceed the speed of light."

They were all shocked and amazed by what he was saying. They never imagined that kind of technology existed. Lelouch had heard enough, so he deactivated the Geass on Scotty. When he snapped out of it, he suddenly felt dizzy and couldn't remember any of what had just happened.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Scotty, not remembering anything he just said.

"Nothing," Zero lied. "Nothing at all."

Euphemia looked concered at Scotty, then supicously at Lelouch, still at the moment unaware of his Geass powers.

In the meantime, Darlton was walking around the ship, trying to find other survivors for whatever happened. Euphemia was gazing around the ship in every room, just in complete awe of the place. She wouldn't know if the Earth became dust while she was in there. Darlton just let her have her fun, and from time to time look over at her to make sure that she wasn't getting into any trouble. It was then that in the corner of a room, he heard coughing, hard coughing, like someone with bronchitis.

"Darlton, did you hear that?" asked Euphemia, looking over at him.

Then, they heard it again, and both went running over towards the coughing to find a black man with silver hair pulled back in a braid. He wore the same kind of clothes as the other aliens, and for the split moment that they saw his eyes, they were yellow. There was a pool of blood sitting next to him, and he had some wounds, but they didn't seem as bad as they could have been. In Darlton's eyes, he was a lucky man.

"Princess Euphemia, stay here and care for him until I get back," he said, getting up and running back the other way to get some help.

Euphie looked over at him as he ran off, then with confidence, looked over at the injured man, who seemed fairly large, but not from fat. He was just tall and full of muscle.

He coughed again, then stroked his face to try and comfort him.

"It's alright. You're safe now. We're going to get you some medical help," she said, looking over at his wound, which already looked better than it did. Not a whole lot better, but just enough for her to notice.

"That (cough) isn't nec(cough) necessary," he said, holding his hand up to cough into. His cough even seemed better. Again, not drastically, but noticeably better than it was.

"Of course it is!" Euphemia argued. "You've got several injuries, and you're coughing like crazy! For crying out loud, you're sitting next to a pool of blood!"

The man laughed, though Euphie didn't really know why. She just dismissed it as him being injured and from his amount of blood loss. A while later, Euphie was still with the strange man, who was now almost completely healed in an unknown way. She was dumbfounded by the sight of his miraculous recovery.

"Sir, how is it that you've healed?" she asked, toughing the places that were once open gashes on his skin from his wounds.

He smiled as he got up on his knees. "I'm just able to heal. It's just who I am," he said, looking down at the ground, then up at Euphemia.

The moment he saw her, he was baffled by her. He thought she was just absolutely beautiful.

"Why, hello there," he said, trying to seem smooth, yet not completely obvious about it. "Do you have a name?"

Euphie giggled at his remarks. She introduced herself. "I'm Princess Euphemia, but call me Euphie if you wish."

_'Oh, man, a Princess! I hit the jackpot,'_ he thought with a big smile on his face.

"Do you have a name?" asked Euphie, looking at him with curious eyes. She noticed his big smile and giggled again. "You must think that you're lucky to have met a princess."

"I'm C4," he answered.

"Hm, well, C4, since you don't need any medical help, would you care to lead the way out for me?"

"I would be happy to," C4 replied back as he eagerly led her out of the ship.

Meanwhile, Cornelia waited for reports to come in from her officers regarding the unknown ship. She finished talking to one of her generals after Guildford entered her office. He handed her an envelope containing a written message from General Darlton about a noble's angry complaint that a Japanese boy asked him to sign the application to join the SAZ.

"What's going on with the SAZ rally?" Cornelia asked Guildford after she hung up.

The bespeactled, dark haired, slender young man replied, "Aprrox 30 minutes ago, a spaceship crashed right into the ground while Zero and Princess Euphemia were about to meet. It's on the Television right now."

Cornelia reached for the remote and turned it on to find exactly what Guilford had described. The news reports of the ship crashing into the ground were all over the place. As she listened, she began to worry about Euphie. She had doubted the Special Zone of hers in the first place, but now there's the appearance of the crash landed ship. Guilford's cell phone cell rang and what he heard made his face turn as white as a sheet.

"Are you serious! I'd better tell Her Majesty of this immediately!" Guildford hung up the phone and turned towards his Lady. "Princess Cornelia, when our teams boarded the alien vessel, it has become apparent that Princess Euphemia has gone with them."

"What?" Cornelia's expression went from interested and thoughtful to concerned and freaked. However, Guildford had also spoke of another bad news.

"And apparently, the Terrorist leader Zero is there as well." Only one single world was said so loudly even the janitor heard it.

"WHAT?" she repeated, the shock and concern on her face increasing. "You mean to tell me that Euphie decided to go on the ship that we have no information on with a Terrorist?" she was more than concerned for Euphie, but outraged at Darlton for allowing this to happen in the first place.

"Y-yes, Your Highness. She was the one who authorized the boarding party in the first place," Guilford replied, knowing that an angry Cornelia wasn't good.

"And what does she have in trusting Zero at all?" asked Cornelia, looking down at the floor then back at the news report.

"I honestly cannot say, Your Highness," Guilford meekly replied. "Although Princess Euphemia's judgment can be-"

"Quite misdirected." Cornelia sighed, then looked over at Guilford and said, "Guilford, prepare the Gloucestors. We're going over there."

"Yes your Highness," said Guilford with determination.

As soon as they came out, Cornelia and Suzaku were waiting for them near the entrance of the ship. Suzaku just looked at her with a look of relief to know that his Princess was safe, but was shocked to see C4 walk out behind her.

"Euphemia li Britannia, what the heck were you thinking, going into a possibly very dangerous area? If it's as bad as it could be, you could've been killed!" Cornelia scolded.

"Whoa, this is weird," he said, taking a look around the scene.

"Who are you?" asked Suzaku, getting defensive. C4 didn't even hear him from being so preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"You should think next time you decide to do something stupid," said Cornelia, starting to calm down a bit at the fact that she was out and alive, safe and sound.

"I'm sorry, Sister, but I had to make decisions. I was in charge here, and I felt it necessary that I should go inside with Darlton and the others. Wouldn't you have done the same?" she asked.

"Hm, I guess that you're right, but your safety is all that matters to me when it comes to situations like this. Next time, you're to contact me immediately, and I will handle it. Is that understood, Euphie?" said Cornelia, stern yet caring at the same time.

"Alright."

Cornelia nodded, then looked up at C4, who was standing behind her.

"And who is this?" she asked, looking up at the strange figure of C4.

"Hm?" he said, looking down at her. "Oh, I do apologize. Euphie, is this the sister that you were speaking of?"

"Mm-hm," she replied. "This is my sister, Cornelia li Britannia. Sister, this is my friend, C4."

_'Man, she is fine!'_ C4 thought to himself.

"Are you one of the survivors, C4?" Cornelia asked sternly.

"Yes, ma'am, I am," he replied, a smile on his face. _'This planet is full of girls like Euphie!'_

Cornelia examined him, then turned to look at Suzaku. "Kururugi, take C4 over with the other survivors. Though he's not injured, we still need to have them all in one place. Also, I'd keep an eye on that stranger if I were you, Kururugi. He looked like he was checking me out or something, and I am definitely not comfortable with his odd behavior."

'What? Oh, man, they're not taking me to the other, are they?'

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Suzaku with a salute and started to head over to C4. "C'mon, you. You'll stick with me."

"Wait, I can help you," he said, panicked by the thought of going over with the crew.

Cornelia eyes him curiously, then walked over back to him. "How?"

C4 sighed before making another attempt to explain it to her. "The Wormhole was a portal not just through Space, but through time as well. That ship has come from what would be considered your future. The problem is it is not your future. It is not our Earth at all."

"Not your Earth?" said Cornelia, trying to clarify what he had said as she tried to make sense of it all.

"What do you mean?" asked Guilford, questions zipping all over his head.

"Time is like a river or a stream." said C4, looking from Guilford to Cornelia to Euphie and back to Cornelia. "It flows. It has many directions, never stopping, but just keeps on going. What we mean is that in your timeline, the American Revolution was called _Washington's Rebellion_. Basically, the Duke of Britannia bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence. Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. As a result, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence. However, Benjamin Franklin remained loyalty to his country in our timeline, and in return not only did the rebel army win the Battle of Yorktown but also Washington became the first President of the United States of America. Our USA is practically the heartland of your Britannian Empire."

"What!" Cornelia exclaimed, pure shock on her face. "That's not true! That's impossible!"

"But, of course, the Koreans had to come and split in two, but's that's another story," C4 added on.

"What do you mean the Koreans split into two?" asked Euphemia, looking up at C4 with curiosity in her large, violet eyes. "In our world, Korea is a part of the Chinese Federation."

"Like I said, it's a another story. It doesn't matter right now anyways," C4 replied, looking over at Euphie with a blank expression.

"Where do you come from? Tell us, if you may." said Cornelia, more interested than demanding.

He sighed, then looked at her. "Very well. To be frank, I am a stowaway. No one was supposed to know that I was even on board the ship, that was until the Enterprise crashed and this cutie found me."

Euphie blushed while Suzaku clenched his fist and glared at him from beside Cornelia. _No one tries that with Princess Euphemia, you hear me? Nobody, _he thought angrily, disliking C4 even more as he continued to hit on Euphie.

Cornelia simply put her hand on her head and looked up at C4, then said, "Surely you can tell us something else rather than another History lesson." She looked at Suzaku, who clenched his fist. "I share your sentiments, Kururugi. Even you wouldn't display such an outrageous behavior, it'd be suicide."

C4 Smiled and replied, "Alright. The United Federation of Planets is a interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration.

"One of the most powerful interstellar states in known space, it encompassed 8,000 light years and over 150 member worlds.

"Unlike you Britannians, who believe in taking everything and destroy everything else you touch,{Corneila protested at C4's remark} the Federation's various member worlds joined willingly and were equals in the Federation's democratic society. The Federation Starfleet was incorporated as the peace-keeping and humanitarian armada of the Federation; not to mention the fact in addition to maintaining exploratory, scientific, and diplomatic functions." The Entire group was shocked at C4's revelation.

"I am curious to know what exactly is Starfleet," said Guilford curiously. "Something like this would take hundreds of years to complete. Not even the EU's planned space program would have completed it."

"Then again, NASA did start the entire idea of an exploration to space, and it was German rocket tech that started it all." C4 looked over at Guilford and replied, "Starfleet is the deep-space exploratory and defense service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions included the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the military defense of the Federation, and the practice of Federation diplomacy. As per its mandate of deep-space exploration, its personnel were frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were unknown to the Federation. Starfleet officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Starfleet vessels were also frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions."

"So basically it's like the Britannian army and Navy combined, but with an access to outer space," said Cornelia, being the first to understand.

"Yeah that's it." C4 replied, crossing his arms.

Cornelia took a moment to go deep into thought before looking up and asking another question. "Who is in command of the Enterprise?"

C4 said "He is a man by the name of James T. Kirk. In 2265, the _Enterprise_ was assigned to a five-year mission of deep-space exploration, and command passed to the youngest captain in the fleet, James Tiberius Kirk. The ship's primary goal during this mission was to seek out and contact alien life. Captain Kirk's standing orders also included the investigation of all quasars and quasar-like phenomena."

"Excuse but What is a quasar?" Euphemia asked.

"A **Quasar** is a specific type of astronomical object formed by matter falling into a super-massive black hole. The resulting energy is released as X-rays in all directions. However, the X-ray release is most intense directly above or below the galactic plane. Observed from this view, the resulting bright object is known as a Quasar," C4 replied, being even more informative than Cornelia had ever thought he would be.

C4 continued on, saying, "Beyond her primary mission, the _Enterprise_ defended Federation territories from aggression, aided member worlds in crisis, and provided scientific expeditions and colonies in her patrol area with annual examinations and support."

"Where is this Captain?" asked Cornelia.

C4 looked over at her and replied, "I don't know where he is. For all we know he could be dead."

And with Lelouch know knowing the truth about the crew he makes a decision.

**C.C. followed behind Lelouch in his Zero costume over to the seats that were not destroyed while the Enterprise was crashing. It was the seats that supporters of the SAZ were sitting in. It was there that Lelouch sat, observed, and became content with his own thought.**

**C.C. stood up near him and gazed upon the scene as well, though she did more than he did when it came to taking it all in. Then, she looked over at Lelouch. "It ruined all of your plans for you, the Special Zone, and Euphemia. What is it that you plan on doing now that it's all gone?" she asked nonchalantly as she looked over at him with carefree eyes that looked half asleep, though they were alert and aware of the surroundings.**

**He didn't answer at first. He just thought about the entire situation and looked down at what was going on.**

"**Lelouch?" she said when he didn't answer.**

**Then, he looked up at her with narrowed, serious eyes, his hand holding up his head from around the edge of his face and his arm propped up on the armrest. He groaned, then began to speak. "It's going to be even more complicated now that everything's changed, but that doesn't mean that it's not manageable. I'll be able to fulfill my plans as Zero, but for now, I am the ally of the Britannian Empire. No one has contacted the Black Knights out there, and that's been a bit of an advantage. It means that we don't yet have to disarm, and I need all available armed forces for when or even if it becomes necessary."**

"**So, are you just going to leave them there in their Knightmares?" asked C.C., placing a hand on her hip.**

"**No," he replied. "They will stay there until I tell them that they may leave, which I'm not yet sure when that's going to be. I need them as backup."**

"**Alright," C.C. replied, "so what is your plans with the Enterprise and the crew?"**

"**Hmph. I should've known that you would ask that. I should've just told you when I was talking a moment ago," he said, a bit more relaxed as he raised his eyebrows and smiled a bit.**

"**Then quit stalling and tell me," C.C. said with a slight grin as she took a seat next to him in one of the other chairs.**

**Lelouch looked out on the scene. "I plan to take the Enterprise crew and make them apart of the Black Knights. I feel that their advanced technology and ways of thinking should prove useful in a War against Britannia, of course I still need to take the spotlight of being a messiah away from Euphemia first, but since that plan was shattered, I need to figure out how I'm going to fix that. I could probably still have the same actions done, just at a different time and location, and once I become the messiah of Japan, I can use the Enterprise crew to help me along. Tokyo was already more advanced than most of the world, coming up with most of the new technology, but they could increase it all ten fold. The thing is, things aren't the way that they used to be. Now, whatever goes on here is under direct control of Britannia."**

"**So, are you planning on bringing up the Technological Industry here?" asked C.C., crossing her legs.**

"**No," he replied. "I merely want to use them for the Black Knights purposes, and then when I'm finished with them, they can do what they wish. The advancements that the Black Knights use with them, though, should help the industry of Japan anyways. They'll most likely get their hands on it. That's what I was thinking about when I was talking about that."**

"**So, how is it that you plan to get them on your side when they're still not sure of anything? For all you know, they could decide to go over to the Britannian side," C.C. replied, merely giving him something to ponder about, but he already had.**

"**I thought about that. I talked to Darlton, and he said that Cornelia might have ideas for them. I spoke with Darlton while I was on the ship, and he stated that decisions regarding people from other worlds, from other planets, and things along that nature would probably be to big for just the Princess and Viceroy to make. Honestly, I'm not sure if I agree with that or not, but whatever plans they might come up with, I can almost grantee that they won't let them return home. It would also depend on whether or not the Emperor takes any part in this. There are a lot of factors that you need to add up when it comes to this. I might need to use Geass in order to get them completely on my side, though I've already talked with Scotty and McCoy, the engineer and doctor of the ship. I've already used it on the Captain, so maybe if I could find the second in command, that would be of great help. Maybe I could Geass him into coming over to my side."**

"**But then the question comes, who is the second in command?" asked C.C.**

**Lelouch stood up and gazed upon the scene once again, then looked back over at C.C. "That's what we're going to find out."**

Meanwhile on a desolate world the balance of time itself was beginning to change.

Meanwhile on an ancient planet where all of the timelines of the Milky Way Galaxy converge. The **Guardian of Forever **, a construct of an unknown, ancient alien race, it is it's beginning and it's own ending. On normal occasions the sentient being responds to questions to friend and foe alike but this time was different. The Guardian turned on by itself .

And It said "**TIME IS CHANGING." **Clips of Kirk's adventures were shown, from the missions and accomplishments he had done until the day he crashed on to the Geass World.

Then he said "**ALL THAT WE KNEW HAS BEEN ALTERED." **The Guardian knew the things would change for the timelines soon enough.

**AND NOW THE CONTINUATION**

{Music Ends}

Kirk was awake now, even though Lelouch had made it rough for him with that Geass of his. It had made him even more tired than it needed to, and it made it even more necessary for him to rest. Really, he was concerned about his ship and his crew more than anything. He just wanted to see if they were all okay.

Cornelia soon went in with Euphemia and Darlton. C4 and Suzaku decided to stay behind. C4 because he wasn't suppose to be on the ship in the first place and Suzaku to keep an eye on C4 and to hear more of his stories about the history of Japan in their parallel universe or whatever you wanna call it.

Cornelia looked down at Kirk with her eyes narrowed and started with introducing herself.

"You're the Captain of the Enterprise, am I correct?" she asked, looking over at him with her eyes narrowed in a demanding way that almost intimidated him, but only almost.

"Yes, Ma'am, but may I ask who it is that I'm speaking to?" he asked back as he attempted to sit up in his hospital bed.

"My name is Cornelia li Britannia, and this is my sister, Euphemia li Britannia. We're princesses form the Holy Britannian Empire, and I'm Viceroy of Area 11. My sister here is the Sub Viceroy," she said, gesturing over to Euphie when she mentioned her name.

Kirk nodded his head. "I'm pleased to meet you. Now, since you have me here and you mentioned it only a moment ago, I can't help but believe that you know something about my ship and crew."

"Of course," she replied with a nod of her own head. "Your ship crashed back into our stadium as we were conducting a ceremony for our Special Administrative Zone of Japan. You've missed quite a lot, and it will take quite a long while to explain it all, and I will give you the full story in time, I can grantee that, but as of right now I can only give you bits and pieces. Heck, I don't even understand the full picture yet, but I'm getting there. I will most definitely need some pieces of information from you, though."

"Then please, tell me what it is that you do know," Kirk said, looking over at Cornelia and then Euphemia.

"Very well," she said, taking a seat next to him in a nearby chair while Euphemia merely stood there and observed their conversation. "My sister decided it was prudent to send a boarding party to investigate your ship and search for surviors with a known enemy of the state. Said Corneila in a clipped tone.

"Zero was willing to make peace with us and was just as suprised as we were about the crash." said Euphemia.

"For all we know he still could be plotting to take advantage of the situation." Said Cornelia angrily.

"Excuse Ladies. I'm just curious as to who exactly is this Zero character anyway?" Said Kirk confused, unaware that he had just met Zero.

Corneila was about to go on a rant before Euphie interrupted her. "Before we tell him anything about our world it is best that we tell what we head from C4 only he can give us the truth."

Corneila considered these words and sighed. She bluntly spoke back to Kirk, "Very well then when we found your ship my sister found someone interesting,"

"When I first found him he was bleeding and was coughing however to my suprise he managed to heal quickly," Said Euphemia much to Kirk's suprise. He told me his name was C4 said Euphie what did he look like said Kirk intrested."

"He was a Black man with Sliver hair pulled back in a braid and has yellow eyes and wore the same outfit that you and the rest of the crew wear said Euphemia."

"We later found out from him that he was a stowaway on your ship. Apparently for whatever reason he thought he had he believed could just sneak on aboard your ship and not expect to get caught It was bound to happend sooner or later," said Corneila.

"He did tell us a very intresting story however and frankly it is beginning to add up Corneila replied getting to the point He told us about the existence of the Federation and Starfleet." Kirk was flabbergasted at the fact that she even knew about the Federation. Did a crew memeber tell someone?

"I'm sure Spock or whoever is inside this ship would follow the protocol. If I ever find out that they broke the protocol, the Federation Council would issue out their own punishment," Kirk spoke back to Cornelia.

Granted Kirk has his own list of breaking the rules like the time he caused the Landru computer to Self-destruct, or the time when he destroyed Emininar's IV's computer to prevent a diaster, or the time he destroyed the Vaal computer, or the time with the Mirror Universe "I hope that doesn't come to bite me in the ass," Or especially that time on Ekos was a replica of Nazi Germany. So the point is how did they find out about the Federation.

Kirk took a deep breath and said, "What do you know about the Federation and Starfleet?"

"Not much other than the fact that your technolongly is more advanced than ours and the fact that you advanced into Outer Space clearly gives you the edge," Cornelia simply replied. "Of course, your technology could be of use to us, and since you and your crew appeared here, we may not allow you to leave yet."

"This is outrageous! You're asking us to break every single protocol on the Laws of Temporal Space-Time Continum!" Kirk had his head down knowning what this was coming to.

"Even if you refuse it'll be both out of your hands and mine as the matter will be resolved by the Emperor himself." Cornelia warned.

Euphemia responded. "What do you mean Sister?"

"Ever since this ship has crash, representatives from the E.U. and the Chinese Federation are demanding to see the aliens as well Majesty is going to make a decision regarding the issue very soon." Cornelia replied back while both Kirk and Euphemia looked on with shock. "I'm more concerned about the EU, since one of its member states had a space program. The first rocket to be launched into orbit was made from the EU, but it was a joint effort with German technology and expertise. Of course, the Germans have experimented with the rocket technology for years, and everyone knows that European technology combined with the manpower of the Russian state spells chaos."

Little did both Corneila and Kirk know that the wormhole that caused the Enterprise to enter the Geass world was not closed it was simply invisible and right now another it was about to start another ripple in time...

"R2 Luke said R2 replied with "Blip beep" Luke said "Fire up the converters"

"Luke don't give in to hate that leads to the Dark Side" said Obi-Wan.

Yoda said " Strong is Vader Mind what you have learned save you it can "

"I will and I'll return I promise said Luke" as his X-Wing took off and left Dagobagh.

Yoda sighed and said "Told you I did Reckless is he Now... Matters are worse Obi-wan responded with That boy is our last hope Yoda said "No, there is another"

As they saw Luke left Yoda began to feel a tremor in the Force Yoda couldn't tell what it was or where it was coming from but everything was being affected by it.

Sensed it did you Obi-Wan? said Yoda feeling very much disturbed

"Indeed I did Yoda I felt a powerful storm through the force Whatever this is I don't think we are the only ones being affected by this power said Obi-Wan as both were trying to figure out just what was going on here.

Well folks hope you liked that short chapter. First of all the recap is to explain what happened the last few chapters in case you forgot and thanks to the efforts of Radomir's Renegades it has never before seen dialouge between the characters.

If you remember the paragraph from Chapter 7 _The Guardian knew the things would change for the timelines soon enough. _Then you saw that I used the scene from the Empire Strikes Back and altered it you know what that means. Yes I will be adding in other shows, books, movies, now for one thing I am chosing a variety of topics for which I think will help this fanfic. Here's where the problem is I have to find these things whether it be on Ebay, Amazon, Torrents, or Youtube etc .

Here's the thing Whether It's a book, movie, video game or Tv show , or a movie you can't just put it in there, You have to watch it, or read it. There are plenty of stuff that I want to add in but I need to make them fit into the story.

Kingdom Hearts is a perfect example of fitting things into a story for example.

And here comes my second problem C.C. is busy working on her other fanfic and has not contacted me back regarding the story despite my attempts to contact her .

However I am patient and will wait for her to return after she is done .

In the meantime while C.C. is busy we need a 3rd beta to help out with the fanfic so if anyone is willing to be of assitance at all please PM me I will be here. I would prefer someone who has knowlege of both Code Geass and Star Trek but beggars can't be choosers.

And one last thing for anyone who is a fan of J.J. ABRAMS version of Star Trek . Abrams himself agreed to direct the Star Trek Sequel. The script was already been made and fliming is set to begin this winter. And yes I will be adding ABRAMS version eventually.

Until next time

Raxius out


	12. Top 5 things I will not add in Indepence

Top 5 things I will not add in Independence!

Hey everyone Raxius here first of all I would like to thank everyone out there for their support.

So far I've got 3,700 hits making this fanfic one of the top rated fanfics on my site.

As I said in chapter 10 you can't just put something in here you have to watch it or read it.

Now before you start sending in questions saying "I want you add in this game" or I want you to add in this Tv show" try to understand that first of all a I have to see if there is a copy of the item somewhere where I can track down {And when I mean that I mean find it either on Ebay, Youtube, or Torrents.}

And I can't always find everything that I desire after all we can't always get what we what .

Taking a leaf out of Lewis Lovang's AKA Linkara's comic.

I'll be discussing the top 5 things I will not add in Indepedence.

5. Battle Los Angeles or Battle LA for Short - This movie was released around eariler this year and was

directed by Jonathan Liebesman a South African flim director who directed a number of movies including The Texas Chainsaw Masscare The Beginning, Darkness Falls, Rings and before you ask no I have not seen any of those movies.

It also stared a good number of actors like Aaron Eckhart, Ramon Rodriguez, and Ne-yo who Disney fans are familar with as well.

Bascially the main plot of the story is these objects which were thought to be meretorites landed near most of Earth's major cities. The meretorites turned out to be alien robots that were shooting the living fuck out of people. So in comes the Marines to stop the aliens right... WRONG .

The alien's started going all Rambo killing most of the soliders leaving them outmanned and outgunned.

Which leads to the set of unforunate circumstances such as driving as bus while killing a injuried alien, and nearly being thrown off the freeway literally.

Another thing is that the product placement with CNN showing news reports on the alien invasion simply shows you that Time Warner paid money to be in that movie.

They never went into detail about the aliens their names were never revealed their origin was never explained and WHY DID THEY INVADE EARTH IN THE FIRST PLACE?

Was their civilization on the brink of destruction and they needed to recolonize?

Did they have a food shortage?

What is the reason for this no species just decides to invade another planet for no reason.

One final thing was that in the end when they said "Let's retake Los Angeles" Weren't they already in Los Angeles ... what the hell.

I don't think that this movie would be a good choice for my fanfic honestly. The characters are written well and I give the actors full credit but the plot is stupid and I was not impressed with the film.

4. Saban's Masked Rider - {sigh} I can't talk about Masked Rider without first talking about Kamen Rider.

Kamen Rider is a Japanese Tokusatsu show created by Shotaro Ishinomori who was also the genius behind the anime/manga Cyborg 009.

The show first began in 1971 as Kamen Rider which showed the story of the two Kamen Riders up against the terrorist organzation known as Shocker.

Since then the series has evolved in to a legacy which has lasted into the 21st century.

The newest show Kamen Riders Fourze is being directed by Koichi Sakamoto who worked on the Power Rangers .

This is how it started you see it was around the 1990's things were shaping up quite nicely since Power Rangers had become a smash hit on the Fox Kids Network.

With the ratings doing well for them as well as Steve Carendas, Karen Ashley and Johnny Young Bosch as the three new rangers. Haim Saban the man in charge of Saban Entertainment and the creator of Power Rangers discusses with people the possilblity of spin-off of the Power Ranger using Kamen Rider Black

Rx footage.

In theory that would work out good in reality it was a whole different ball game .

Kamen Rider Black was about the story of Minami Kotaro who had to fight aganist the cult known as Gorgom.

Kamen Rider Black Rx was a sequel to Kamen Rider Black and was a continutation of that story .

This series is considered one of the best Kamen Rider series in the Showa Era.

The thing was that Kamen Rider was not like Super Sentai granted it is a lighter side thanks to Den-o. But it was meant to be dark and serious type of series .

Masked Rider for one took away all of the violence due to the fact the stuff would be suitable in Japan is not suitable in the U.S. .

What they did was they added in too much humour this in turn turned it into a sitcom rather than a adaption.

For one thing removing all links to your main show does not help things at all {and having them appear in a comic won't help much when they haven't been in the series}

In fact this video recently found on Youtube showed that a very different idea was made for the adaption of Kamen .com/watch?v=djnZUgzZEs0&feature=channel_video_title

For one thing the two other actors Rheannon Slover, and Ashton Mcarn were not the orginal actors T.J. Roberts was however.

They also severed links to Power Rangers due to it's declining popularity at the time.

The story was about a prince named Dex {Kotaro's counterpart} who has the ablitity to transform into this Kamen Rider Black Rx Adapation called the Masked Rider.

Bascially he has to stop his evil uncle Count Dregon from bascially taking over the world.

**M-BISON "Of course"**

His first appearence was in the Power Rangers episode A Friend in need where he made his debut as the so-called Masked Rider.

Later On hehad his own series a week after that episode,

I'm going to cut the crap and get straight to the point the show was a total piece of crap to Kamen Rider fans and a major embarassment to Saban.

For one thing they couldn't afford a stunt double for Roberts so bascially they used footage of Kotaro as his stunt double.

Second they couldn't afford to make any explosions at all so they just used stock footage instead.

And the worst of it was on the final episode when they had all of the Riders together . In here not only did they not show all of them but they didn't get their names right.

In fact Ishinomori upon seeing the show was outraged and refused to let Saban do anymore adaptions with Kamen Rider.

Since then 4kids has tried it's hand at it and created Kamen Rider Dragon Knight an adaption of Kamen Rider Ryuki.

The show actually did very well in fact it even won an Emmy award for best stunt cordination but 4Kids being 4Kids cancelled the show.

Since then Saban has reclaimed the rights and is planning to create a new adaption from Kamen Rider Decade called Power Rider let's just hope it won't end up like Masked Rider.

The point is that If I add in Kamen Rider to this fanfic I will most certainly will not add the show that left a bad taste in everyone's mouth.

3. Anything relating to the Death of Michael Jackson Trial - Right now it is not a good time to write down anything due to the fact that the trial is still going on. I am not saying this out of prejudice but because I don't want to receive a bunch of angry messages from Michael Jackson fans that's why. Next question?

2. C.S.A. Confederate States of America - Most of you who just read the title may be wondering what the fuck is this shit let me explain.

C.S.A. Confederate States of America is a mockmentary which shows a fake British documentary about what happened if the South won the Civil war.

The flim was directed by Kevin Willmott and was narrated by Charles Frank.

According to Willmott he was inspired by the Ken Burns flim the Civil War.

The viewpoint which is meant to satrize real life issues and events and continually make the point against racisim in American Culture.

When I discovered this film I was actually intrested in it due to my love for history.

The flim is a intresting story and despite it's flaws such as Nazi Germany supporting the C.S.A. even though in that timeline World War I was different thanin the O.T.L. it actually turned out very much good.

The thing was that Willmott actually did his homework for this documentary.

In my opinion this is a nightmare scenario of what would have happened if the South won the Civil war.

The reason I won't add it in is because for one thing the website that contained the timeline is no longer there and also the fact that the director himself admitted that this may not be a plausible timeline.

However they are other better stories like Harry Turtledove's Timeline 191 series so that is possibly an opition {If I can find it}.

And the number 1 thing I will not add in is The Apocalyse film series by Cloud Ten Productions -

Cloud Ten Productions is a Candianan based Christian themed film company most notable for the Left Behind Movie Series.

The first film is mainly the reason why I'm basing this judgement on because A. I found several unrealstic things in the film and to the fact instead of having a good story that will get readers intrested and possibly learn about God they made arrogant villians and the protagnists is simply a pain in the fucking ass.

In Left Behind the actors were not dicks and the timing of events was consistent.

In this movie the bombs go off, the rapture happens then people disspear, People try to find out what happened and this guy came in and said "I am the messiah".

Is it just me or is the timing of events off.

Rather than give this movie a total thrashing I'm just going to say while regilion is a topic I will be discusing in this fanfic I will not be adding in this series.

And that is all for my top 5 things I will not add in Indepedence I encourage everyone out there to please send your support whether it be in hits or in reviews.

Until next time Raxius Out.


	13. 2nd Author's Note

2nd Author's note

What's up everyone Raxius here with my 2nd author's note.

Well I have some good news and some bad news for you.

The Good News is that the next chapter of Indepedence is currently being written with the help of my co-writer and should be out soon.

And also The next teaser trailer for this fanfic has released on Youtube . You can find it on my Youtube channel WBTV2351.

And now here comes the bad news as you no doubt may have heard Megaupload was shut down by the FBI .

Despite the fact that you had to wait 30 minutes for it become active again it was always the fastest and needless to say this set's my fanfic back due to the fact that Most of the anime I was planning on using for this fanfic came from Megaupload.

Until another video service comes and fixes all of the stuff that is now lost thanks to the decision by the FBI.

Which means that if you were expecting any major characters to make an appearence in this fanfic you might have to wait for a little while.

Luckily I have a backup plan for try and keep the story from getting a permanet hitaus.

In the meantime however I have a favor to ask everyone who's on Fanfiction . net.

C.C. is still absent and so me and my 3rd co-writer have continued the story as the show must go on.

I am looking for co-writers for this fanfic to assist me and Radomir. I prefer anyone has knowledge on both Star Trek and Code Geass.

Some of you have already given me advice which I used during the last chapter.

If you are intrested in writing your own parts in the story then by all means PM me and I'll see if I can make the arrangements.

That is all for now and please continue to keep reading my fanfic .


End file.
